Truth or dare
by f0xyth3p1rat3f0x
Summary: Truth or dare with the fnaf gang. (Ocs added and will accept ocs) anyway, have fun reading this. Don't forget to post a truth, dare, or oc!
1. Chapter 1

**ok I dont know how funny this will be but *shrug***Oh dear... I knew that one was coming...

Blaze ran up.

"hey guys we got some!"

Shark Lord-

I dare the animatronics to react to Retarded 64: Freddy's Spaghettria and the Return to Freddy's Spaghettiria.

Mangle do you mind me pairing you up with Springtrap? By the way the Springtrap I'm pairing you with has no Joker Ripoff(Purple Guy) inside and another one's Anthromorphic

"oh god it's that video." Blaze said, her face paling.

Later...

Chicago started throwing soap at the computer

Chicas beak fell off.

"hmm I thought only I could do that?" Chicago said.

She then threw another bar of soap at the computer.

Gold started teleporting randomly around the room.

"nope. So much nope."

"if I had eyebrows I would raise them quizzically at whoever made that video." Bonnie said.

"guys your reactions are SUPPOSED to be FUNNY!"

Blaze whined.

"Oh and foxy you can come back now."

Foxy ran back.

"I don't play piano"

Mangle rolled her eyes.

"duh"

"ok next questio- CHICAGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Chicago was shoving soap slices into the computer and it breaks.

"THAT WAS MY COMPUTER!"

Later...

"ok next one"

Springtrap blushed slightly.

Fred then ran around the room. "SPRINTRAP LIKES MANGLE! SPRINGTRAP LIKES MANGLE!"

SpecklefurTheCat-

I dare Goldie to attempt to stuff Mike in a tree. :P

I dare Bonnie to eat 99999999999 pizzas.

I dare Chica to eat 99999999999 carrots.

I dare Foxy to hug a cat without killing it becuz cats arr so AWZOMM! :P

"memememe first!" Fpxy Grabbed the cat and hugged it.

"the cat looks kinda like cloudtail." Blaze said. :3

Chica stared longingly at the pizzas bonnie is holding And Bonnie stared longingly at carrots chica is holding.

"oh no..."

Gold grinned evilly.

"GAH!" Mike started to run.

Gold then teleported after mike.

Later...

Bonnie and chica groaned. "I'm stuffed..."

"wow you guys are fatter then even FRED now!" Bonbon exclaimed.

"HEY!"

"someone help me out!" Mike called from up in the tree.

"sorry dude but we're keeping you there for the rest of the chapter" blaze responded.

"NOOOOO!

**i ca ****n pick what the cat looks like so it did cloudtail instead)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yar har fiddle deedee, being a pirate is alrightwith me! Do what you want cuz a pirate is free- YOU ARE A PIRATE!**

-fnafsonicmlpmario

Hay ya'll its me can you ship me moxy with gold any way

Yar har fiddle dee dee!Dare: Chicago go play with Jeff ta killer and...DIE!

Truth: bonnie are you close to bugs bunny

Truth: freddy what are you doing in the girls bathroom?!

Dare:foxy sing you are a pirate

Mangle sing what does he fox say

Truth: bb why are you so cute here's a balloon and a cookie with some waffles

"who's that?" Chicago asked.

"GO TO SLEEEEP!"

Jeff screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone Ran and hid.

Chicago was just standing there. "ummmm so wanna play minecraft?"

She Started the game.

BEN you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

"what's go-" chicagowas interrupted when Jeff killed her and laughed maniacally

"BEN IS IN MINECRAFT!" Gold freaked out.

"IS SLENDER GONNA SHOW UP?!" Foxy shouted.

"I don't think so. But I don't know. Ben WAS a surprise." Blaze said.

"good but at the same time- awwwww"

Bonnie shrugged.

"bugs bunnie is probably his cousin or something." Blaze suggested.

"bugs BONNIE!" Mike said then laughed.

"enough puns." Gold said. He Shoved mike In Tree.

"HEY! THAT WASNT EVEN A DARE!"

Freddy: I'm not near the girls bathroom" Freddy said.

"ya you are I can see your eyes on camera" mike put in.

Bonnie gasped.

"FREDDY YOU-"

He was interrupted by blaze.

"well actually what I think is Freddy is an idiot that can't read so he can't tell plus in the game the Dunlap parallels and-"

Foxy tapped Blazes shoulder.

"yeah?"

"you do realize you just broke the fourth wall right?"

"again? Aw man I need to stop doing that."

"I-I can read!" Freddy said.

oh really than what does this say?" Blaze handed him a piece of paper.

"ummm I can totally read what this says! It says... Um... Fnaf 3 just came out?"

"it says freddy can't read you idiot!"

"oh."

"oh so it's cuz he's an idiot that can't read." Bonnie said.

Chica hit freddy in the head with a frying pan

"BAWK BAWK!"

"chica calm down, anyway next one!" Blaze turned to foxy.

"do I really have to do this?" Foxy asked.

"yes."

Foxy sighed.

"fiiiine

Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,

YOU ARE A PIRATE!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is alright to be,

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!"

Freddy: "You are a pirate!

Yay!"

Foxy: "We've got us a map"

Chica: "a map!"

Foxy: "To lead us to a hidden box,

That's all locked up with locks!"

Chica: "with locks!"

Foxy: "And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box,"

Chica: "the box!

We know it's full of precious booty!

Burst open the locks!

And then we'll say hooray!"

Chica: "Yar, har, fiddle di dee.

If you love to sail the sea,

You are a pirate!"

Freddy: "Weigh anchooor!"

Foxy: "Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is alright to be!

Do what you want ''cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Arr yarr, ahoy and avast,

dinky-dink-dink-a-dinkadefast!

Hang the black flag

At the end of the mast!

You are a pirate!"

Freddy: "Hahaha! Yay!"

Foxy: "We're sailing away"

Chica: "set sail!"

Foxy: "Adventure awaits on every shore!

We set sail and explore"

Chica: "ya-har!"

Foxy: "And run and jump all day"

Freddy: "Yay!"

Foxy: "We float on our boat"

Chica: "the boat!"

Foxy: "Until its time to drop the anchor,

Then hang up our coats"

Freddy: "aye-aye!"

Foxy: "Until we sail again!"

Chica: "Yar, har, fiddle di dee.

If you love to sail the sea,

You are a pirate!"

Freddy: "Laaaand ho!"

Foxy: "Yar har, fiddle di de

Being a pirate is alright with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

All: "You are a pirate!"

Foxy: "Yar har, wind at your back, lads,

Wherever you go!"

All: "Blue sky above and blue ocean below,

You are a pirate!"

Foxy: "Hahahahaa!

You're a pirate!"

Blaze clapped "you should start a band!"

"Why thank y- WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE OUT!?" Foxy shouted.

"umm... Texting?"

"were you videoing that?"

"no!"

"o-k..."

He Looked suspiciously at blaze.

"hehe... Next one!" Blaze shouted.

Mangle grinned.

"my pleasure!

Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.

Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak.

Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.

Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.

But there's one sound that no one knows...

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

Mangle started dancing.

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes.

Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.

Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise.

But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?

How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?"

"they probably just added that parts so they could put a horse in it." Foxy grumbled.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!

Woo-oo-oo-ooo!

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

The secret of the fox, ancient mystery.

Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding.

What is your sound? Will we ever know?

Will always be a mystery what do you say?

You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods.

What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)

Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)

I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)

(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)"

Everyone laughed. Except fox, of course. Foxy scowled.

"aw lighten up foxy." Blaze said. She didn't mention she had the whole thing on video.

"honestly I don't know" billy said and he grabbed acookie.

"I'm just cute 'waaafffleess'

I basically radiate cuteness"

"billy stop exaggerating." Birch said.

"oh that's my sister Bg-"

"BIRCH!"

Billy shrugged and ate some more waffles.

Yar har fiddle deedee, if you like to sail the sea, YOU ARE A PIRATE! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**this will be fun... Also you can dare me ember and my friend Katherine.**

-Shark Lord

Toy Freddy: I dare you to go out on a date with a great white shark and give it a kiss on the mouth later on.

Springtrap and Mangle: go out on a date

Toy Bonnie: sing Baby by Justin Bieber

Foxy: how do you keep your hook rust free?

Freddy: sing candyman from willy wonka

-fnafsonicmlpmario

BB here is more cookies cause you are so *dang* cute

dare: birch jump in a hole of snack cause you cute to here have more snacks for the pit

freddy: you can't read!? well i will be your teacher

gold: call me ;)

truth: chica why are you so *dang* stupid and eat your victims after you kill them (don't lie)

dare: foxy can you sing if i had you to the girls ;)

dare: mangle go sing a song from frozen of you choice

here have a Sparta pit

by the way foxy its your long lost sister moxy any way

mangle:we never meet cause you were made after me so lets has some bonding time playing any game

foxy:you can come to

dare: chica go and take bonnies carrots

dare:bonnie go smash you guitar on chica head

truth:gold do you want to go have some mayo with me and date

-SpecklefurTheCat

I dare everyone to become nightguards. Even you, fatso Fred. :P

Fred: a great white shark?! Won't it eat me! (Hides behind foxy)

Me: it's a dare you have too.

Fred: but blaze!

Me: NOW. *summons fireball* (yeah I can do that XD (name?))

Fred: fiiiine.

Me: ok on to the next one.

All: oooooooooo

Springtrap: (blushes)

Both: (just stands there)

Me: ...

Mangle: well this is Akward...

Me: um... How about we leave... (Holy crap that's Akward)

All: (leave room)

Bonbon: do I have to? I'm a girl, not a guy.

Me: yep. It's a dare.

Bonbon: ok...

Oh whoa

Oh whoa

Oh whoa

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we would never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing

We're just friends, what are you saying?

Say there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,

There was nobody that compared to my baby

And nobody came between us or could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and

At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.

She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing

And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)

I'm gone

Me: (claps) by the way I got that on video. XD

Bonbon: NO DELETE IT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: soory no can do.

Bonbon: (jumps at me)

Me: (teleports away) next one!

Foxy: oil works but *shrug* I don't really care. Whatever works.

Me: ok. NOW SING THE SONG FREDDY!

Freddy: um ok...

Who can take a sunrise

Sprinkle it with dew

Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two

The Candy Man

The Candy Man can

The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Who can take a rainbow

Wrap it in a sigh

Soak it in the sun and make strawberry-lemon pie

The Candy Man

The Candy Man can

The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Willy Wonka makes everything he bakes

Satisfying and delicious

Talk about your childhood wishes

Bonnie: You can even eat the dishes

Freddy: Who can take tomorrow

Dip it in a dream

Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream

Chica: The Candy Man

Bonnie: The Candy Man can

Cchica: The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Freddy: And the world tastes good 'cause the Candy Man thinks it should...

Me: (applause) ok great! I have that on video to. Ok next!

Bb: thanks! (Eats cookie)

Birch: (jumps into snack pit) there's cookies in here! And cheesits! (Eats snacks)

Freddy: aww thanks!

Foxy: um, well I can sing...

Me: oh mangle you should sing love is an open door!

All: (look at springtrap)

Mangle: no! I'm gonna do let it go

Me: oh cool! (Gives mangle snow powers)

Mangle: thanks!

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go (uses snow powers)

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go *

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on, *

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do *

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! *

Let it go, let it go *

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground *

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past! *

Let it go, let it go *

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go *

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage oooooon, *

The cold never bothered me anyway!

All: (applauds)

Me: wow this is an awesome video.

Foxy: I have a long lost sister!? (Jaw falls off)

Me: (repairs foxys jaw)

Mangle: oh sure

Foxy: let's do tag!

Mangle: no hide and seek

Me: guys just do hide an seek tag.

Foxy: oh, ok! Thanks blaze!

(Leave)

Fred: (rushes in) BITE OF 15! BITE OF 15! (Collapses sparking)

Me: yikes. Looks like part of his face is bitten off and there's severe water damage. (Leaves to repair Fred)

Ember: while blaze is gone I declare leadership.

Bonbon: no fair! I wanna be the leader!

Ember: I said it first so I'm leader!

Next!

Chica: (steals Bonnie's carrots)

Bonnie: HEY! (Smashes Guitar on her head and it breaks) m-my g-guitar! (Wails)

Me: (walks back in with Fred) oh lighten up you big baby (fixes bonnie guitar)

Bonnie: THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Hugs me)

Gold: MAYO! (Takes mayo and hugs you) yes I will.

Later...

Me: ok last one!

Fred: (reads it) HEY! I AM NOT FAT!

Gold: oh yes you are. You were gonna be Winnie the Pooh but you were too fat for the part!

Fred: well you played him!

Gold: did not!

Me: wait let me look it up. (Looks it up) well turns out the person *ahem* animatronic that played Winnie the Pooh was... Freddy!

All: (gasp)

Freddy: u-um no it wasn't! Y-you must have the wrong freddy!

Me: freddy your a terrible lier. Anyway...

(Snaps fingers and they are all nightgaurds)

All: wha?

Ember: this is so cool! (Jumps up and down)

Me: and this wasn't the dare but I'm transporting you all into the game!

All: NOOOOOOO!

**What a long chapter, phew! Also the * means mangle u using snow powers X3. And I wasn't intending on making a chapter of them in the game but if some people ask I might.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for those that poste chapter 1 and didn't get their dares and stuff in. For some reason I got it way later. Again I'm sorry. Also I will e adding Nameless2014's oc destiny evergreen next chapter**

-Nameless2014

Mike Schmidt: stay in a little sound-proof room with nothing in it for 2 chapters.

-Guest

I dare Chica to eat chocolate

-ToMNV

I dare you to fulfill my dreams as a fangirl and make my OTP kiss

BB and Marionette

-Nameless2014

Mike Schmidt: do you like any of the animatronics? Say it!

Old Bonnie: where is your face?

Old chica: Convince everyone why Freddy fazbears pizza is a good place to work.

Old Freddy: do you talk to toy freddy?

Old foxy: convince everyone to talk to their toy counterparts.

Marionette: why does your music box keep you calm?

Golden Freddy and Bonnie : where are you in the third game?

Mike Schmidt: why do you keep coming back?

All animatronics: play a game where you guys get inside a crane (the one that picks up toys) and marionette as the controller. Whoever is the last survivor gets this dare: dance off with one person of your choice to "mangled" and "it's me" songs.

All toy animatronics : fight in a arena with legend of Zelda items. Whoever wins gets this dare: run and jump on a parkour course with everyone watching, to get a trophy. If you fail, restart the entire parkour course!

Mike: NNNOOO- (gets shut in soundproof room)

Me: (hands chica chocolate egg)

Chica: this is so ironic. (Eats egg) mmmmm! (Rushes to cook chocolate pizza)

Marionette: but we are both guys!

Me: NOW.

Bb: (kisses marionette)

Me: (snickers) I'm so putting this online

Marionette: DIE HUMAM!

Me: nope. (Runs away)

Mike: no my true love is Doll

Old bonnie: bonbon stole it.

Bonnie: I have a duplicate now?!

Old chica: because PIZZZAAAAA!

Chica: you and me both sista! (Continues cooking chocolate pizza)

Old freddy: no I hate him!

Freddy: of course we are brothers!

Both: (start fighting)

Fred: you guys are the same people though?

Old foxy: ok talk to the toys. Now

All: (start chatting)

Later...

Marionette: it just does. (Goes back into music box)

Bonnie: while it might be difficult to make out thanks to all the static, I'm on the left side of camera six.

Gold: I just show up sometimes.

Me: and mike isn't here right now but next time he will answer.

And now...

All: (find themselves in crane machine with marionete grinning above them)

Foxy: oh crap (runs around)

Chica: take me to the pizza! (Gets picked up by crane machine)

Springtrap: what to do... *Lightbulb sound effect* (grabs on to gold)

Gold: hey! what- (gets grabbed by crane while distracted

Springtrap: (let's go of gold)

Gold: dangit!

Mangle: (tries to climb walls and fails getting picked up by claw)

Springtrap: GAH! (Gets picked up by claw)

Me: haha this is hilarious.

Freddy: (gets picked up by crane) I'm too young too die! Fred, avenge me!

Fred: noooooo (picked up by crane)

Freddy: well there goes that idea.

Moonlight(shadow bonnie): nope nope nope. (Runs from crane)

Shadow(shadow freddy): aww man! (Gets picked up by crane)

Moonlight: (gets picked up by crane with Chicago)

Chicago: ya just had to bump in to me didn't ya?

Moonlight: I'm SOOOO sorry!

Bonnie: (trips foxy)

Foxy: (gets picked up by crane) hey! That's cheating!

Bonbon: there wasn't any rules. (Shoves bonnie)

Bonnie: (gets picked up by crane) dang it.

Ember: it's just you and me now. (Cracks knuckles)

Bonbon: it's on.

All: (watch epic war between bonbon and ember)

Ember: (gets punched into wall)

Bonbon: (gets tripped by ember)

Ember: (picked up by crane) no!

Bonbon: oh yeah! I won! I'm the best! (Victory dance)

Me: ok now pick the person for dance off

Bonbon: bonnie.

Bonnie: yay!

Later...

Both: (lip syncing to song while dancing)

Me: (taking a video)

Freddy: hey Chicago do you know where me and Fred's microphones are?

Chicago: (points to stage)

Bonnie 1+2: (dancing around)

Fred: but they aren't really singing.

Ember: (facepalm) I should really call someone to take them to an insane asylum but I don't know if they will take animaronics.

Later...

Me: last one!

Toys: (find themselves in an arena)

Fred: wha?- (gets stunned by light arrow)

Chicago: (shoots Fred with silver arrow)

Bonbon: (tries to get mangle with razor sword)

Mangle: *dodges* to slow!

Chicago: (shoots light arrow at ember)

Ember: (blocks with magic shield then throws magic sword at Chicago)

TWO DOWN, TWO TO GO.

Bonbon: (miserably failing at getting mangle) ARG! WHY CANT I HIT YOU!

Mangle: (shoots at ember with magic wand)

Ember: (blocks with magic shield)

Bonbon: (hits mangle while she's distracted) Take that!

Mangle: (melts bonbons face off with staff)

Bonbon : THE IRONY! THE IRONY!

THREE DOWN. ONE TO GO.

Mangle: (grabs bonbons sword and knocks the shield out of embers hand) watcha gonna do now, huh?

Ember: (casts dins fire)

Mangle: AHHHHH!

CHAMPION!

Ember: (is in parkour) oh great.

(Runs and jumps of roof)

Me: she's gonna make it!

Ember: (crashes into wall) ow (parkour resets) OHTHIS IS GREAT! FINE AND DANDY!

Later...

Ember: I did it! (Collapses)

Me: (winces) that was slightly painful to watch. (Hands ember trophy)

I haven't forgot you guys! And again, so sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**so this chapter will be kinda wild but destiny evergreen is gonna be in for the first time (there's not much because no dares or anything it still!) and DirkTheDireWolfs oc dirk the fire wolf will be in the story next chapter! Also embers twin sister charcoal will be in too. And for the people that say my story is great, thanks, but really most of the story is all the people that comment on this an post dares, truths, and ocs so special thanks to all the users and guests out there that do that :) anyway, here we go...**

-Katherine

What's foxys favorite internet browser?

-Guest

Freddy: eat Chicagos cupcake

\- Dirk The Dire Wolf

Dare: Make the Marionette dress as a clown and act as a clown for 5 chapters!

-ThatOneGuyYouHate

Dares:

Foxy:stay in a sound proof room with some pictures of Chica for the rest of the chapter.

Mike:pop BBs balloon, then give him another one so u don't have to hear him rage about it

pToy Bonnie:seduce Mangle (no arguing or I will erase u)

All: listen to Catherine Warwick's Pollyanna (should be the first video on YouTube to show)

-Guest

Foxy are you a fox

-Phantom chica

I dare chica to eat as many pizzas and get fat

-Guest

Listen to turn down for what turned up really high and no turnin the volume down

-Guest

Dare to all: act like chica

-Guest

Everybody do the flop!

Me: so first off destiny is here all say hi.

All: hi destiny!

Chica: (shakes destinys hand rapidly) HI IM CHICA! I LIKE PIZZA! DOYOU LIKE PIZZA?

Me: chica!

Chica: WHAT?

Me: why are you talking so loud?

Chica: BECAUSE I HAVE A FEELING WE ARE GONNA HAVE TO THIS CHAPTER!

Me: (looks at dares) oh hey, your right. But chica it hasn't happened yet

Chica: oh ok.

Katherine: foxy

Foxy: (talking to ember)

Katherine: foxy

Foxy: (talking to ember)

Katherine: foxy

Foxy: (talking to ember)

Katherine: FOXY!?

Foxy: WHAT!

Katherine: what's your favorite internet browser?

Foxy: Google and Microsoft.

Me: foxy this story is suppose to be funny!

Foxy: my favorite isn't Firefox but blazes is

Me: HEY!

Destiny: why?

All: *flashback*

Destiny: why are you all looking at the sky weirdly?

Me: oh we all are just having a flashback.

Destiny: oh.

Freddy: (snatches cupcake from Chicago)

Chicago: *gasp* Carl!

Freddy: (eats cupcake then immediately throws it up) ugh that thin is plastic!

Charcoal: no duh.

Bonbon: who's this?

Ember: just ma twinnie!

Charcoal: why are you talking weird?

Ember: (shrugs)

Chicago: YOU ATE CARL! (Starts crying)

Freddy: err... Here you go (hands Chicago her slightly wet cupcake)

Chicago: EEEEEEWW! I DONT WANNA TOUCH IT!

Marionette: WHAT?!

Me: haha, his face is already done! (Puts clown outfit,long shoes, and rainbow wig on marionette) looks good on you mario!

Marionette: (grumbles) I hate you all.

Foxy: a soundproof room? Not that. Wait, why pictures of chica?

Me: (shrugs and teleports foxy into soundproof room) so mikes in a soundproof room till next chapter so he can't do that just yet. (Hears voices form kitchen)

Mysterious voices: TOAST IS BETTER WITH MORE JELLY!

NO TOAST IS BETTER WITH CIRCLETINE!

Me: *winces* hey um I'll b right back destiny... (Teleports me Vincent and Vincetta into mikes soundproof room)

Mike: hey has it been 2 chapters alrea-

Me: no but your getting some roommates

Vincent: question, why are we here?

Me: destiny.

Mike: YOUR LEAVIN ME IN HERE WITH THESE TWO?!

Vincent&amp;vincetta: (grins evilly)

Mike: (backs against wall)

Me: yup soory. (Teleports out)

Bonbon: wait but I'm a girl!

Me: no arguing!

Bonbon: I wasn't arguing I was stating a fact!

Me: DO. IT. NOW.

Bonbon: ok ok! (Walks to mangle) err... (Hands her a rose) um... (Walks away)

Springtrap: (jumps at bonbon)

Bonbon: ow! Chill! Dude!

Me: STOP! (Summons fireball)

Both: (stop revealing springtrap is tugging on bonbons ears an bonbon is about to punch him)

Me: ok first off bonbon is a GIRL springtrap and second bonbon why are you fighting him that makes no sense.

Both: (shrug and let go of each other)

Me: now no more fighting.

Springtrap: (rolls eyes) fine.

Me: (shoots fireball at springtrap then regenerates him) wow springtrap you should be careful! You could've been hurt! Ok next one.

Later...

Freddy: I prefer the toreador match.

Me: (rolls eyes) we all know that.

Destiny: I think it was nice.

*explosion sound*

All: what was that?

(Tornado comes towards us)

Foxy: (In front of tornado) RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Me: (running next to foxy) FOXY WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Foxy: (running) I JUST RAN AROUND IN CIRCLES!

Me: YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN IN CIRCLES SO FAST YOU CREATE A TORNADO!

Foxy: SORRY!

Me: WHILE YOUR HERE WILL YOU ANSWER THIS QUESTION?!

Foxy: K! I AM A FOX!

Later..

Me: ok everything fine now. No tornado, foxy is back in a soundproof room... What was the next one?(reads paper) oh this is cool. (Turns music high)

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

*MUSIC*

Chica: (eating lots of pizza)

FIRE THAT UP LOUD, ANOTHER ROUND OF SHOTS!

All: PIZZA!

Me: AND THIS IS ALMOST THE END OF THE CHAPTER SO MIKE AND FOXY ARE GONNA BE LET OUT AND HOPEFULLY MIKE IS STILL ALIVE! (Opens door sand shuts ten quickly)

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

Mike: (walks out) HEY ITS BEEN TWO CHAPTERS! BUT WHY DOES THIS SEEM LIKE THE END OF A CHAPTER?!

Me: BECAUSE IT IS SILLY!

Foxy: OH COOL!

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

Me: NOW YOU GUYS HAVE TOO ACT LIKE CHIA FOR A BIT!

Both: OK THEN... PIZZA!

FIRE UP THAT LOUD, ANOTHER ROUND OF SHOTS!

Me: AND LASTLY, EVERBODY DO DA FLOP!

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

All: (does the flop wildly)

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

**As I said, crazy. Also the tornadoes that happened somewhere in the u.s had nothing to do with foxy creating tornado. That was just a coincidence.**


	6. Chapter 6

**so I'm keeping this story going but I might remake it.**

**and thanks to shark lord, nameless2014, and fox's of fnaf. Also dirk is gonna be in the chapter a bit. And finally fnafsonicmlpmarios oc moxy will be on this and ThatOneGuyYouHates oc august stills will be here next chapter!**

-fnafsonicmlpmario

dare: freddy kiss bonnie you like it go in the back room for the rest of chapter

truth: BB why are you still so *dang* cute have some cookies

dare: vincent kiss da bunny (pulls bonbon up) da blu one

truth: freddy do you like top hats (here is five new ones)

bonbon: kill vincent for kissing you XD

vincent: run for your LIFE

phone guy: do you like **vincent**

-ThatOneGuyYouHate

Dares:

All:Fight Ridley(look him up if u have to)

Foxy:seduce Mangle(because I can. Also, if Foxy isn't free from the room, make the Marinette do it.)

All:call the Marionette "Mario" for the next 3 chapters

SpringTrap:don't kill Mario!XD

BonBon &amp; Chica: duo Catherine Warwick's Pollyanna(u should remember this)

Bonnie: ask BonBon on a date.

All: call Foxy 'Fox McCloud' for the next 5 chapters

Truths:

SpringTrap: why do u hate it when someone does something that involves Mangle?

-Nameless2014

Springtrap: can you remember what happened before you were an animatronic?

-Shark Lord

Here's a humiliating dare for the Joker Ripoff, I dare Joker Ripoff to sing Barbie girl while in a Hello Kitty dress

And now stuff mike was unable to do:

Mike Schmidt: why do you keep coming back?

Mike:pop BBs balloon, then give him another one so u don't have to hear him rage about it

Me: k here we go!

Bonnie: WHAT IS WITH THIS IM A GUY NOT A GIRL WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING IT WAS THE SAME THING WITH BILLY AND MARIO!

Freddy: (kisses bonnie) Akward...

Billy: more cookies yay! (Eats cookies)

Me: ok then *deep breath* (opens door)

Vincent: (walks over and kisses bonbon)

Destiny&amp;bonbon: (runs after Vincent)

Vincent: (running) *points to bonbon* I knew this one was after me but why is she- GAH!

Bonbon: (leaps on to Vincent)

Me: (winces) yikes, I almost feel bad for him.

Vincent: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Bonbon: ummm can I have a gun, or something

Freddy: why don't you want to do it traditionally?

Bonbon: gross, bleh.

Later...

Freddy: ooo top hats! (Hugs top hats) top hats...

Me: ok slightly weird, scott your up

Scott: (facepalm) I'm called phone guy. I'm a guy. And no I don't like Vincent.

Me: ok and next... What's this? (Checks wiki quick) WE HAVE TO FIGHT THAT THING?!

Ember: geez blaze, calm dow- HOLY CRAP HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THAT!?

Me: oh and I almost forgot, dirks here.

All: hi dirk!

Later...

All: (in arena)

Bonnie: LETS DO THIS! (Looks down) oh, hehe, I seem to have been impaled.

Me: NO FAIR THATS CHEATING I DIDNT SAY GO!

Bonbon: blaze you don't have to say go.

Me: oh, well then... RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Foxy: umm... WAIT HE CAN FLY?!

Chica: can I fly? (Flaps wings) no. :(

Me: ok so how are we gonna destroy him?

Ember: DONT ASK ME YOU SHOULD'VE SEARCHED IT ON WIKI!

Me: YOU WERE ON WIKI TOO!

Ember: well you were on it first!

Me: umm... I'll use a fireball! (Shoots fire at Ridley)

Ridley: (blocks with tail)

Me: he can block! No fair!

Freddy: IM ON FIRE IM ON FIRE! (Runs into forest that randomly popped up)

Chica: SMOKY STARTED A FOREST FIRE!

Me: he can fly, impale us with his tail, block, and shoot fireballs? Well, crap, we better start running.

Ember: totally agree (starts running)

Me: yes we're dead, wait- CHICA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Chica: (tossing pizza at Ridley) oh I just thought he would like some pizza! ️

Me: (facepalm)

Ember: umm...

Me: (starts pacing) we need to find a way to destroy it... Oh! I know! We can get it in the stomach like with smaug in the hobbit!

Charcoal: who reads that anymore?

Me: I do! And I watched the movie too! It's good!

Charcoal: fine. Yeesh, don't get offended.

Me: ok but I-

Chica: AHHHHH! (Gets crushed by ridleys claws)

Me: 0.0 I guess he didn't want the pizza

Foxy: ya think?

Charcoal: (shoots Ridley in the stomach with a gun) hay! That works!

Me: haha! (Shoots Ridley in the mouth with fireball) this is so awesome!

Later...

Ember: phew, we killed it.

Me: HIM.

Ember: fine, HIM.

Me: and who's alive? (Does head count) destiny, you, me, and Fox McCloud. Not a lot.

All: (gets transported back to pizzeria)

Freddy: you guys all died at the same time? Geez that dragon things powerful.

Me: haha, no, we killed it.

Freddy: YOU EHAT!

Me: hehe... Ok, what's the next one? (reads list) oh, poor Fox McCloud.

Foxy: why, what was I dared I do?

Me: haha (hands list to foxy)

Foxy: erm she's my sister.

Me: I know. Read the next part.

Foxy: oh, hey (runs into soundproof room) OK SOMEONE LOCK THE DOOR NOW!

Me: hehe (locks door) k mario guess it's up to you now.

Marionette: um...

Later..

Springtrap: I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS PUPPET MAN!

(Jumps at marionette)

Me: no, springtrap, you can't kil-

Springtrap: (suddenly stops in midair) what's going on?

Me: you were dared to not kill mario.

Springtrap: oh, awww

Bonbon: oooo! This will be fun!

Chica: I believe the morning sun

Bonbon: Always gonna shine again, and

I believe a pot of gold

Chica: Waits at every rainbow's end, oh

I believe in roses kissed with dew

Bonbon: Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?

Chica: I believe in make believe

Fairy tales and lucky charms and

I believe in promises

Bonbon: Spoken as you cross your heart, oh

I believe in skies forever blue

Chica Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?

Bonbon: You may say I'm a fool

Feelin' the way that I do

Chica: You can call me Pollyanna

Say I'm crazy as a loon

Bonbon: I believe in silver linings

And that's why I believe in you!

Chica: I believe there'll come a day

Bonbon: Maybe it will be tomorrow

When the blue bird flies away

Chica: All we have to do is follow

Bonbon: I believe a dream can still come true

Chica: Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?

Bonbon: You may say I'm a fool

Feelin' the way that I do

Chica: I believe in friends and laughter

And the wonders love can do

Bonbon: I believe in songs and magic

And that's why I believe in you!

Chica: You may say I'm a fool

Feelin' this way about you

Bonnie: There's not much I can do

I'm gonna be this way my life through

Chica: Cause I still believe in miracles

I swear I've seen a few

Bonbon: And the time will surely come

Chica: When you can see my point of view

Bonbon: I believe in second chances

Both: And that's why I believe in you!

Me: (claps) encore!

Chica: ok! I bel-

Me: no! I wasn't serious!

Chica: oh.

Me: next!

Bonnie: but she's my sister!

Me: NOW.

Bonnie: bonbon will you go on a date with me?

Bonbon: no.

Fred: ooooooh rejected!

Me: (facepalm)

Springtrap: ummm... Because...

Fred: because he loves her! Awww! (Imitates kissing sound)

Me: oh shut up you, even though it's probably true, your annoying, so shut up fatso.

Fred: but I- (gets blasted by fireball)

Springtrap: I don't really know... I can't really remember...

Me: oh he was Vincent because Vincent hid in the suit, just read the facts.

Vincent: oh shut up. No one cares about the theories.

Me: no you shut up. Joker ripoff. Wait didn't you die?

Vincent: no you respawned me.

Me: oh yeah! Your dare! (Shows Vincent)

Vincent: HEY IM NOT A JOKER RIPOFF! I WILL KILL YOU SHARK LORD!

Me: you can't. Read the fic.

Vincent: (reads it) oh wow. I'm a terrible fighter in this.

Me: ok do the dare! NOW!

Vincent: fiiiine (finds himself in pink hello kitty dress)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!...

Later...

Me: wow Vincent your a terrible singer and next!

Mike: I come back because-

Foxy: BECAUSE HES AN IDIOT!

Mike: oh shut up Fox McCloud! No I do it because I need money.

Me: next!

Mike: hehe! ㈴0 (pops bb's balloon)

Billy: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Birch: oh no you didn't! (Beats up mike)

Later...

Mike: ow! I was gonna give him another balloon!

Birch: oh (jumps off mike) then do it

Mike: (gives billy balloon)

Billy: thanks! :3

Me: and that's all folks!

And again thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I want to get in the ocs. **

**and so here's the ocs in the story so far:**

** -Dirk The Dire Wolf**

**Name:Dirk The Dire Wolf**

**Job: Assassin**

**Appearance: Dark red on** his** arms and legs,flame red around his eyes, on his tail,and on his mane,Black on his chest and head and Grey on his ears**

**Personality: Dark and mysterious and sticks to the shadows but will become aggressive easily**

**Purpose: Find true love and** to** kill anything that threatens the animatronics**

**Extra:He has 2 daggers in his is a master at combat and stealth and uses the shadows as his advantage so he can attack at any angle and can climb on walls and ceilings and hang them he is also a master at parcour and will reach stage 2 instantly when he sees a animatronic get hurt! **

** -Nameless2014**

**Name: Destiny evergreen**

**Age:13**

**Fav. Song: fnaf mega mix by me.**

Appearance:** black rimmed glasses, long black hair, black headphones, dark purple eyes almost black, black jacket over her white shirt, dark blue jeans.**

**Fav. Animatronic: Marionette **

**Least Animatronic: Chica **

**I'm shy in front of others, very smart for my age, I try not to go crazy, because my sister was killed by Vincent, I have dreams about it every night... Sometimes, she takes over, then I'm not in control, she talks to me every night.**

** -fnafsonicmlpmario**

**Name: moxy the first mate pirate fox**

**Is foxy and mangles sister**

**Outfit: pirate belly top, shorts, high heel boots, and swag MLG glasses for clothing **

**has a hook and eye patch too**

**age: 20 **

**Also: super nice**

** -ThatOneGuyUhate**

**Name: August Stills**

**About: another night guard who was just hired, but somehow joined the gang. **

**I'll come up with a reason once someone asks.**

** -F0xyth3p1rat3f0x**

**Name: ember- girl**

**Apperance: blue fox with one yellow eye and one black one. black bangs with dark blue in them. Has brown shorts like foxy. Has a removable hook and a dark blue and white tail. Her middle is white and has a red bow and red blush like the toys**

**Crush: none**

**Age: 13**

**Weopons: removable hook**

**Powers: can run fast like foxy**

**Weakness: super competitive which usually becomes a problem**

**Backstory: she was meant to be a pirate with mangle but she instead kept in the backroom and forgotten. Her sister is mangle and her brother is foxy (so would that make her related to moxy?)**

** -F0xyth3p1rat3f0x**

**Name: karma - girl**

**Apperance: black cat with dark green eyes and paws. Orange eyes.**

**Crush: none**

**Age: 13**

**Weapons: none**

**Powers: can jump high and for some reoson everyone seems to slip around her **

**Weakness: water**

** -F0xyth3p1rat3f0x**

**Name: charcoal**

**Apperance: midnight blue fox with one red eye and one black one. black bangs with dark green in them. Has brown shorts like foxy. Has a removable hook and a dark blue and black tail. Her middle is light blue and has a black bow and red blush like the toys**

**Age: 13**

**Weopons: removable hook**

**Powers: can run fast but is slightly slower then ember**

**Weakness: super competitive with ember**

**Friends: karma the cat**

**Backstory: she is embers twin sister**

-fnafsonicmlpmario

Birch give me a hug and here is some cookie your a good sister

Bonnie: I just came to say am sorry but my brother told me to do it

Vincent: I dare you to well go crap your self and cry in the corner

Mario: I found your box and Eddie came out to give you a hug

Ember: truth why do you look cool

-Guest

Chica has to go on a tightrope with a unicycle and Freddy does acrobatics at the circus

"ok first off we have august stills and moxy here!" Blaze exclaimed

"hi!" Mangle said a second before everyone else.

Foxy,mangle,ember,charcoal, and

moxy started playing tag.

"yeah... so to the dares and truths!"

"aww thanks!" Birch hugged you and ate the cookies. (Not you silly the user that wrote it duh XD)

"oh, apology accepted." Bonnie said

"WHAT?!" Vincent exclaimed.

Blaze started laughing."

"I'm NOT doing the first one!"

"haha go cry in a corner you still have to do it."

Blaze walked away laughing.

"my music!" Marionette shouted happily.

Ember: why do I look cool? Because I do. ?" Ember nodded her head and acted all cool.

"my god ember that's narcism" blaze said.

"no it's not. I'm just stating a fact."

Blaze facepalmed.

Everyone was then teleported to a circus.

Me: AND NOW WE HAVE THE FAZBEAR CIRCUS!" Karma announced.

Ember shook her head and facepalmed.

"What?"

Chica started riding a unicycle on a tightrope.

"this is fun! Whee!"

She them fell off.

"AHHH! NOT FUN, NOT FUN!"

She landed, Creating a chica-sized hole in the floor.

Chicago started laughing.

"I can't do acrobatics! I can't even do a cartwheel!" Freddy shouted.

"you have to. Just do a handstand or something." Blaze said.

Freddy tried to do a handstand but fell over.

Blaze grabbed popcorn.

"this will be entertaining..Me: ok ave


	8. Chapter 8

**so I'm not sure how good this would be... Turns out *laughs* I'm not good at writing wrestling. But I got it done, and I'm not dead! Plus-plus!**

-Like Sugar

4 OCs here people and they're human robots. Name: Liliana "Lili" Lilac. Appearance: Black hair, black hair bow, blue eyes, white and blue striped tank-top, white shorts, and blue high-tops. Personality: She's like Pinkie Pie off of MLP: FiM, but if you make her mega mad... your likes singing too. She's really good. Likes: Partying, sweets, baking, throwing partys, and hanging out with her friends. Hates: People who hate partys, sweets, smiles, and friends. Who she likes: Foxy.

2nd OC: Rachel "Rach" Adams. Appearance: Red hair which is in a back ponytail, green eyes, red hoodie, blue jeans, red high-tops. Personality: She's like Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM. Likes: Playing her keyter, sports, and helping her friends. Hates: Anything. Girly. Who she likes: Bonnie.

3rd OC. Donnataja "Donna" Griffin. Appearance: Brown hair,

Name: Drake "Eclipse" Dragoon. Alias: Agent Anti-Venom or AV for short. Personality: reserved and shy until angered once angered the Anti-Venom symbiote takes over and all heck breaks loose. Hates injustice. Huge wrestling fan and always fights using wrestling moves. Appearance: when normal: has a Future Foundation Spider-man suit. When angry: like Anti-Venom.

Favorite Animatronic: tie between Foxy and Springtrap. Most hated animatronic: BB or as he calls him Jabroni Boy. Gender: male. Theme: Slow Chemical. Fun facts: He thinks the Anti-Venom symbiote is female. He has all of Anti-Venom and Kaine's powers.

Dares: Foxy, Springtrap, and Agent Anti-Venom will fight Goldberg, Edge, and Roman Reigns in a Hardcore Match. Foxy and Springtrap will be given the Carnage and Toxin symbiotes during the fight. Bonnie and Freddy have to pretend to be D-Generation X for one chapter. The Puppet has to fight Ultron. Truths: Springtrap: What do you do when you get to the office. Everyone: Who did the Bite of '87.

-SkyDragonQueen

Marionette: HUGS FOR DAYZZZ! *Whispers* And can you help me with the next one?

Vincent: *has a bucket of pink paint* COME HERE JACKA**, I WILL MAKE YOU PINK!

Mike: Sing 'Stay Calm' by Groundbreaking. It IS your theme song after all.

"oh hey Fox McCloud, AV, and Springtrap are gonna fight some old muscly guys with no shirts. Yay." Freddy said. Blaze sighed.

"Freddy be nice"

"sorry but I don't like to watch wrestling"

"you don't!?" AV said in surprise

"apparently not. Anyway we are gonna do truths first because I was been lazy and wasn't paying attention to the fanfic account..."

Foxy tapped blazes shoulder.

"What?"

"um, blaze, you just broke the fourth wall.

She facepalmed. "darn it, again?! Man I need to stop doing that."

"You've done it before?"

"Don't ask destiny... Just... Don't ask..."

"Ok..."

"Yeah so springtrap, your up."

"Well I kinda... I..."

"I'm pretty sure he stuffs him in a suit of yours truly like the rest of us." Freddy piped in.

"Oh shut up fazfart no one likes your opinion." Fred said angrily.

"Not all opinions are likable. Especially yours fatso Fred." Blaze said.

"I was saying-" springtrap was interrupted by foxy.

"YOU guys might stuff them in suits but I try to help them. I'm the good guy, remember?"

"Yeah but that's just a theory." Fred pointed out.

"Oh shut up." Blaze pushed Fred out of the way and hugged foxy. "I believe the theory."

Ember leaned towards destiny and whispered.

"Foxys her favorite charachter. She's such a fangirl... HEY BLAZE YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!"

"That's 2 times in one chapter!"

"3 now"

"Three times in one chapter!"

"4"

"I should probably stop talking..."

"Yep." The blue fox said.

blaze then turned to springtrap.

"OK SPRINGTRAP ANSWER THE TRUTH!"

"I WAS TRUING TO BUT YOU KEPT INTERRUPTING!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

"OH!"

"Anyway I'm not sure. It's really weird. The whole Vincent thing... *Glances at destiny uneasily*

I think destiny hates me."

"Why would she? It's Vincent, not you." Blaze replied.

"Oh uh thanks." Springtrap said.

"OK NEXT ONE!"

Blaze yelled making the three bunnies jump. (No pun intended)

Everyone turned to mangle, Alice foxy, and Jeremy.

"They were the ones involved." Freddy explained.

"I WASNT INVOLVED IN THE BITE! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Foxy shouted.

"Geez fox McCloud, calm down."

Blaze then hastily explained.

"SowhathappenediskidsstartedtotakemangleapartandalicesfriendcaseytriedtostopthembutthekidspushedheroutofthewayandeveryonethoughttheuwereweirdosbecausetheirfriendswereanimatronicsthentheymetmIkewhosfavoritewasfoxyandtheyobecamefriendsandonetimethywentintothebackroomamdsawbonniewithouthisfaceandfreakedoitandnowimgettingsidetrackedbacktostorysovincenttamperedwiththetoyanimatronicsandtheyjuststaredatadulysandjeremyhappenedtobenwxttomangleandsowasaliceandmangpebitjeremysfrontallobeoffbutsomehowmiraculouslyheisjustlilerebornocasversionandstillhasthecoolhairandisntmentallydisabled."

She then took a deep breath and saw everyone starting at her.

"What? Is it that I said all that without taking a breath I that I broke the fourth wall probably like 4 times?"

"Both." They all replied in unison.

"Ok I'll say it slower and shorter (but not sweet) Vincent tampered with the toy animatronics so mangle recognized Jeremy am thought he would harm the childrren so she bit his frontal lobe of (but for some reason he looks like rebornica'a Jeremy idk maybe plastic surgery)"

"Ok..."

"Yep, And so skip marionettes for now and so Vincent's..."

"First the dress now this!?" He took off running well everyone laughed."

Later...

Vincent came back covered in pink paint. Everyone immediately laughed. Vincent let out a pterodactyl screech.

"Oh relax Vincent, pink looks good on you!" Blaze said while laughing.

"Not...funny... Blaze..."

"OH GOD SOMEONE GET A STRAIGHTJACKET BEFORE HE KILLS ME!" Blaze yelled and ran out of the room.

"I'm leader again!" Ember said.

"No I'll be leader!" Foxy objected.

"I said it first!"

"But I'm her favorite animatronic so I should be leader!"

"..."

"Boom."

"... I. hate. you."

"Why thank you."

Freddy then looked at bonnie.

"Who the heck I'd D-generation X?"

AV facepalmed.

"Umm let's just look it up online, I don't watch wrestling that much..."

Bonnie said.

AV grabbed Bonnie and shook him.

"YOU TOO! WHY!?"

"Put the bunny down please..."

Blaze said.

AV dropped bonnie.

"Ow, my head!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie your head isn't actually hurting your made out of metal."

"Oh, I forgot about that..."

(Facepalm)

Later...

"Ok so freddy and bonnie searched D-generation X and are doing good... Um... Kinda... But now mike, song the song or I will shoot you" blaze said

"Ok ok chill... WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET A GUN?!"

"Um... I'm not sure actually"

"..."

"I blame the author."

"You are the author dummy."

"Oh yeah..."

Mike facepalmed.

"NOW SONG THE FREAKING SONG!"

"Ok ok!

there is a shadow on the wall

stay calm stay calm

there's a figure in the hall

stay calm stay calm

keep my wits and stay alive

wish i had it 9 to 5

there's a stranger in us all

stay calm stay calm

every hair is on its end

that's fine, im fine

feeling my adreniline

thats fine, im fine

i can keep away the creeps

safely from my swivel seat

something's crawling through the vents thats fine

uh oh

There's a ghost in the machine

stay calm

stay calm

they are watching through the screens

stay calm

stay calm

they just may drive me crazy

hit me

Freddy: hey kids nice to eet'cha are you ready for some fazbear pizza?

Chica: who's this working at the night shift?

Foxy: i dont know but i dont think i like him.

Chica: he's so cute i can feel his heart racing!

Bonnie: about time we had a brand new play-thing.

Foxy: another yella-belly balking like a chicken!

Chica: hey!

Freddy: listen gang, i say we dig in!

Mike: they are slowly closing in

stay calm

stay calm

find an inner strength within

stay calm

stay calm

if i learned one thing its that

dont respond to craigslist ads

i can see their second skins stay calm stay...

in the end there is only me

alright

alright

morning sun will set me free

alright

alright

i spent five nights at freddy's

hit me.

Chica: "HEY where did our new friend go?"

Freddy: "dont worry he'll be back again tomorrow."

Bonnie: "does he go to the bathroom or does he just hold it in all night."

Foxy: "..."

"FOXY!" The gang shouted.

"I refuse to say it, I wasn't dared to."

"Ugh, foxy..."

"I won't. I dunno, maybe mangle will."

They turned their heads to mangle expectingly.

"Ok.."

"Yes!"

Mangle: "AYE! he pees into a cup."

Chica: "eww!"

Mangle: "I seen him do it with me own eye, we were just staring at eachother...

it was extremely awkward."

Mangle burst out laughing.

"That... Was... HILARIOUS!"

Later... (GAH so much time skips!)

Vincent was still walking around grumpy.

"Stop being so whiney and just cry in a corner instead." Freddy said to Vincent.

"Hey that was rude! Take it back!" Chicago said.

"Agree!" Blaze put in.

"We can say whatever we want for the rest of the chapter! We're D-generation X!" Freddy said cheerily and threw bonnie out of a nearby window.

CRASH! *car alarm*

"Freddy did you really have to throw me out of a window?" Bonnie groaned.

"Yes don't question my logic"

"Ugh..."

"Can someone help bonnie now?" Blaze asked.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll do that." Bonbon said and rushed outside.

Foxy,springtrap,and AV were suddenly transported into the arena.

"AND NOW FOXY, SPRINGTRAP, AND AV AGAINST GOLDBERG, EDGE, AND ROMAN REIGNS IN A HARDCORE MATCH!" Karma shouted.

Everyone stared at her oddly.

"What? I thought I would be fun to announce it!"

Later...

Springtrap had managed to flip edge over and flipped on top of him... Well he missed by a bit.

"Ow that hurt more than expected."

Springtrap gasped and was going to stand up when Goldberg jumped on top of him.

"Ow, everyone hates me today don't they!" He tried to stand up but he couldn't due the fact there was 285 pound guy on top of him.

Edge threw a barbed wire chair at foxys head and foxy fell over.

Foxy sat up and stared blankly.

"That didn't hurt as much as I should've since I'm made of metal but oh well..."

And anyone wondering AV is winning against Roman Reigns.

(Knows that I suck at writing wrestling and uses the handy time skip)

Later...

Edge was about to bash springtraps head off when blaze ran up.

"Well ya' know how wrestling is planned? Well turns out your 'team' is supposed to lose so you can't bash springtraps head open."

"We're supposed to lose? Sh-"

Chicago threw a bar of soap at his mouth. She didn't miss. She never misses. EVER.

Blaze almost fell over laughing.

"That was... Funny..." Ember said raising an eyebrow.

"I guess..."

Later...

"AND NOW MARIO VS ULTRON!"

Karma shouted.

Marionette tried punching ultron.

"OW! why didn't that hurt when I punched you!"

"He's wearing armor dummy!" Springtrap called down.

"Well thanks captain obvious." Marionette retorted.

Springtrap suddenly leaped at him and started attacking.

"Ow! Why are you attacking me?! Is it cuz I called you captain obvious? Sorry!"

"Mind control"

Bill called down.

"Shut up jabroni boy." AV said.

"Jabroni boy?"

Later...

Marionette was brought back into the pizzeria with a full body cast and in a coma.

"Yikes poor mario..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this ones kinda weird... And in advance sorry for the time skips! Then last thing... Read Nameless2014's story Forgotten friendship it's really good. Ok now to story.**

Toy Freddy: fight Bowser Smash Bros. style!

I forgot one of the Dares: Puppet (aka Mario): use a Star from Sup Mario Bros. Wreck sh-

truths: Shadow Freddy: what in the blue- *glare from Drac* uh, heck are you? And finally one more dare: Mike: be called Mackal (pronounced Mack Al) for a few chapters (its another wrestling joke). BB: Play the Five Nights at f***Boy's games.

-Nameless2014

Vincent - what is your greatest fear besides needles?

Destiny - give springtrap a cookie RIGHT NOW and tell him you don't hate him.

Springtrap - in response, sing it's time to die in front of Destiny!

Ember - you and (person of your choice) armwrestle, whoever loses, throw confetti around and yell, "I AM A LOSER!" For the rest of this chapter.

Truths:

Vincent: How do you feel about Destiny reacting to you in that way?

Old Bonnie, toy bonnie, and bonnie: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! but which one is better...? Run a marathon, whoever wins, gets to do anything they want to the person of their choice.

Marionette: Awwwww... You are awesome too. Here's a cookie! And, who is your counterpart?

-awsomegammer

Dont ask why but my oc is vinyl everyone has to do the serious dance!XD

I give foxy tons of cookies!bb foxy can have your cookies,my friend said u killed my dog.(

My oc is vinyl. (From mlp)

Dare foxy , chica ,charcoal react to the unfriended trailer

"he has to play fna f-boys!? My god..." Mike said.

"Do you seriously know about the game? I asked 2 of my friends and they never heard of it." Blaze said.

"You know what it is."

"... True."

"Ok idiots shut up now." Shadow freddy(ash) interrupted.

"I am an awesome animatronic and one I the bes-"

Shadow bonnie(moonlight) interrupted him.

"Actually he is one of the dumbest I have ever met. Anyway we are shadow animatronics and I'm pretty much 'phantom bonnie since there isn't one... I'm not sure a bout ash."

"It's shadow now."

"Ok ,shadow."

"Thanks."

"I don't hate you springtrap!"

Destiny said and gave springtrap a cookie.

Springtrap ate the cookie then started.

"Thirty years since all this happened,

Thirty years it took to rise

Blood on the floor and in their eyes,

They took the bite and left them to die

Thirty years and now I'm here

The only one left to scream in fear,

Your job means nothing when I got you running

away with blood in your tears"

Destiny slowly backed away from springtrap.

"Take a look at me can you see the death in my eyes,

All the time you're waiting I get

Stronger with power and force!

Its not as if they're paying you much

In Five nights at Freddy's 3,

I'll hunt you down then you will see

You'll burn alive, when you hit night 5,

That's life in Five nights at Freddy's 3,

A horror ride built just for me,

Your doom is near your time comes now,

You're just too late

I'm coming for you now!

All these toys yet not much time,

Before I take your soul tonight,

Piece by piece I build your fears,

What can we use to end this right.

All these vents and all these rooms,

No camera keeps you from your doom,

Because nothing stopped me from the past that's rotting,

I'M STILL HERE BI***!

Your-"

Springtrap was interrupted when Chicago stuffed a piece of soap in his mouth.

"BLEH, what was that for?!"

"You swore."

"...(?)"

Blaze facepalmed.

"Just finish the song..."

"Your fight ends soon

Now I'm free to take your

Soul and place it in mine,

All the time you're waiting,

Time goes longer and longer inside,

Before you know it, your soul is mine!

In Five nights at Freddy's 3

I'll hunt you down then you will see

You'll burn alive, when you hit night 5,

That's life in Five nights at Freddy's 3

A horror ride built just for me,

Your doom is near your time comes now,

You're just too late

I'm coming for you now!

30 years ago they used to be just toys, just, play mates,

But then it happened.

The fire in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible, they were machines ready for their final act.

But 30 years have passed, the patriots renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare... Poor fools... What the f*** have they done? We're coming for you!

12 AM, you sit and stare,

1 AM, I start the fair,

2 AM, I zip and zoom,

3 AM, I COME FOR YOU!

4 AM, sh** just got real,

5 AM, you know the deal

Lets hope you make the last hour count!

It's time to die!

In Five nights at Freddy's 3,

I'll hunt you down then you will see

You'll burn alive, when you hit night 5,

That's life in Five nights at Freddy's 3

A horror ride built just for me,

Your doom is near your time comes now,

You're just too late

I'm coming for you now!

What can we use, the power divine,

You're time ends now,

I burn alive, in night five!

What can we use, the power divine,

You're time ends now,

I burn alive, in night five!"

Destiny walked slowly backwards and then broke into a run.

Action theme music started.

"Wait, destiny! Come back! It was a dare!" Blaze shouted.

Destiny stopped and the music screeched to a halt.

"Of course, it's a dare dummy." Mike said.

"Oh shut up Mackal. No one told her it was a dare." Ember interrupted.

Chicago then proceeded to stuff 2 bars of soap in springtraps mouth.

"BLEH! *gag* why the heck... You keep doing that?!"

"You swore twice"

"BUT IT WAS PART OF THE SONG!"

"Ok this is getting boring, NEXT!"

"Can my dare be next?"

Ember asked.

"Sure."

"Well I will arm wrestle Fred since he's fat and weak"

"WHAT?!" Fred shouted.

"*sigh* just arm wrestle..."

Later!

"Oh yeah! I win! I'm the best! In your face!" Ember shouted doing a victory dance around the room.

"I AM A LOSER!" Fred shouted and threw confetti on embers head.

"Hey! That's gonna take forever to get out of my fur!"

(She's an animatronic not a furry (tries not to confuse people))

"I AM A LOSER!"

Fred wrote "that's the point" on a piece of paper then threw confetti on it.

"I hate you..."

"I AM A LOSER!"

Vincent cleared his throat.

"Um... Well I guess I would describe her as physco..."

"HEY!"

"What? That's a good thing!"

"What?!"

Everyone all the sudden started doing the serious dance. Yes even Vincent. Oh and vinyl is here so she did it too.

(Link to serious dance: watch?v=O_GATyXOe5Y )

"That was weird..."

"COOKIES!" Foxy grabbed cookies from out of the sky and stole bb's.

"HEY!"

"You killed someone's dog so I can have them!"

"Did not!"

"Is there proof you didn't?"

"..."

"As I said"

"Um foxy..." Blaze said.

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

"Yes but he isn't a person he's an animatronic and I'm an animatronic so we don't follow the laws. SOMEONE TAKE BILLY O THE SLAMMER!"

"Foxy that's a bit dramatic..." Charcoal added.

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Foxy, chica, and charcoal were sitting in the office. Blaze searched the unfriended trailer on the computer then clicked play.

Later...

"THAT WAS TERRIFYING!" Chica shouted then ran off to cook some pizza so she could stress eat.

"Meh, wasn't that scary" charcoal said.

"I dunno, seems interesting I guess..." Foxy put in.

"OH MY GOOD YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY LIKE CHICAS BUT NOOOO YOU HAVE TO BE BORING!" Blaze shouted.

"Geez blaze calm"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! AT LEAST THIS IS MAKING THE STORY FUNNY!"

"Blaze your hair is on fire"

"It is?" She touched he read.

"Ow geez, it is."

Marionette suddenly grabbed a cookie and started eating it.

"Sadly I don't have any counterparts. I mean, even billy has one. Y'know,

Birch. But *shrug* oh well."

All: "..."

"My only fear is needles." Vincent said.

"It is totally-"

He was interrupted by Vincetta.

"Actually one of his irrational fears is Fallon in love. Don't belive me, ask rebornica."

"Oh wow, Vincetta I never knew that."

"My name isn't Vincetta it's violet because the author thought the name Vincetta was kinda stupid (no offense Katherine) and wanted to be funny about the 'purple girl' thing. And she also had me come from an alternate reality and I'm not actually crazy- well I'm kinda crazy"

"Ok vincet- violet, please stop the monologue."

Marionette: *uses star*

"I AM NOW INVINCIBLE RAAAAAAAHHH!"

He started running around and killin people and setting trees on fire. Also listening to music.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Everyone started running around like crazy.

Later...

"Geez mario you are never getting another star again" said blaze once she finished reviving everyone.

"Actually that was fun to watch." AV said.

"Ok billy ur up."

Billy started to play.

Later...

While everyone else was dying of laughter (not literally) billy was sitting with a terrified expression on his face.

"I am scarred for life..."

Fred was then teleported to the arena. with bowser on the other side.

10 minutes later...

"I AM A LOSER!" Fred cried as he ran past bowser an threw confetti at him.

"...what?"

Later...

"Ok guys be right back I have to go retrieve Fred from outer space"

Later...

Blaze came back with Fred.

"I AM A LOSER..."

Everyone was kinda just sitting around when withered bonnie randomly appeared next to bonnie.

"GAH! Wow... That's what I looked like? I looked terrible."

"HEY!"

Suddenly they all appeared in the arena except it had a track.

"ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO!"

The bunnies took off.

1 min later...

"I'm... Not... Cut out for this... Kinda thing" springtrap wheezed as he ran.

Later...

1\. Moonlight

2\. Bonnie

3\. Bonbon

4\. Springtrap

"I won!" Moonlight exclaimed.

"Yay! Ok I... Uh... Since blaze hates fred, Fred, you have to eat a cake that blaze bakes!"

"I AM A LOSER?!"

"Ooh sounds fun"

Later...

"BLEH! What was in that?!"

"Fred!"

"Oops, I AM A LOSER?!"

"Well I'm let's see... Carrots, brocoli, bread, cake batter, spinach, paper, and crayons"

"I AM A LOSER!"

"Yes... CRAYONS"

Dun dun dun!


	10. Chapter 10- fnaf short

**k so I'm bored so I'm gonna just do this quick.**

Fred was walking aimlessly when freddy tripped him.

"HEY!"

"*whistles*"

Fred dragged him to a table.

"freddy, our battle starts now"

Mangle came over to see.

"oh this is going to get nasty"

Toy freddy started.

"I hate u"

"I hate u 2" freddy countered.

"Winnie the Pooh reject"

"ya but u so fat u played Winnie the Pooh OHH!"

*Awkward silence*

"anything?" Freddy asked.

"nope, I got nothing"

"hmm... *gasp*"

"What?"

"your full name is

Toy freddy... Fazfart"

(?)

(?)

They both started laughing.

Gold teleported up.

"Um... What the heck r u doing?"

"OMG ITS WINNIE THE POOH!"

"OMG!?"

They Both started laughing uncontrollably again.

"normally I would be insulted and beat u up but I'll let it pass cuz obviousl missing a few screws today" gold said and walked away

"HAHAHA!" They both Kept laughing.

Blaze facepalmed.

"ridiculous"

"they're idiots" karma said.

"so true" agreed ember.

"yes, THEY r idiots, not me and mike" fritz said.

"agreed" mike seconded.


	11. Chapter 11- no dares so a short

**holy crap. If you haven't seen the new thing scott posted, look at it now.**

**NOW!**

**so anyway no dares or anything so I'm just posting another short. So enjoy. (Hopefully you will)**

So for some reason Alice and blaze had taken the animatronics to herbergers (*shrugs* ?)

Chica was looking at the hats.

"I wish they had a pizza hat."

She then daydreamed about wearing a pizza hat. Chicago, meanwhile, was admiring the dresses.

"Ooooooo!" She pulled out a pink dress.

"Chicago, we are at a store, and you want to look at dresses?!"

Bonnie said dumbfounded.

"Bonnie, technically this IS a clothes store." Blaze said.

"Who cares about the clothes? I'm looking at the novelties!"

He then ran of to find them.

Blaze facepalmed.

"Geez sometimes he acts like a five year old."

"Novelties is a pretty big word for someone who acts like a child" ember put in.

"... Wow, your right!"

Freddy, the idiotic fool he was, was riding up the escalator, then rode down again.

"Hehe fun."

Gold frowned at Freddy.

"NYEH. I'm takin the elevator"

He then walked in to the elevator and pushed all the buttons.

"No, gold, your not supposed to-"

The elsa atone doors closed.

"..."

"Couldn't he just teleport?" Ember asked.

Freddy, now bored

Looked at the dresses (pushes all the buttons on the elevator)

"i like dressing oooo on pizza."

Alice stared at Freddy oddly.

"what? Freddy, dresses arent food there clothes"

"no like ranch dresses"

Chicago shook her head.

"Freddy there's no such thing as ranch dresses... unless you mean a Cowgirl outfit"

"dresses on pizza... Yum."

Blaze facepalmed yet again.

bonnie finally showed up too.

"u guys are crazy pizza is yummy and i love them more than u."

"actually chicka and chickago do" Alice said

"SO TRUE!" Chica agreed.

"eh, I like cupcakes more" Chicago put in.

"really chickago ur so dumb.

me: u cant even taste u eat poeple for crying out loud." Ember said.

"actually that's chica"

"mike look like pizza"

She started daydreaming of eating mike.

"..."

"actually since this is just a story, they can taste stuff" blaze said

Chica gasped.

"This is imaginary!?"

Freddy backed up against the wall. "my whole life was a lie."

"what? no freddy dont go crazy." Freddy was going crazy.

"Freddy stop! Foxy, help me" blaze demanded.

"god freddy ur such a crybaby."

"FOXY! Not helping..."

"FOXY HELP HER!" Alice screamed.

"Oh no freddys coming after me now

HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

"FREDDY!

STOP!"

Blaze shouted

Foxy ran in front of Freddy.

"dude stop acting crazy!"

Suddenly blaze stopped.

"hey what time is it?"

"um..."

Foxy glanced at a watch on display. "12- oh. FREDDY SHES NOT AN ENDOSKELETON!" He chased after Freddy again.

Alice suddenly started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha"

"what's so funny?"

"Freddy hahahahahaha"

Freddy stopped.

"seriously, what's so funny?"

"Freddy hahahahahaha"

"what?"

Blaze all the sudden summoned a bazooka and aimed it at freddy.

"If someone doesn't tell me what's so funny I shoot Freddy."

"Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooo im laughing because hes crazy for the first time and acting like chicka"

"I don't see how you find that he's trying to kill you funny."

"Blaze you nitwit you could've used a fireball but you summoned a bazooka instead."

Blaze glared at ember.

"Is your job to comment on EVERYTHIG?"

"Yep. Author said to annoy you especially."

"But I'm the author."

Ember shrugged.

Freddy then started chasing alice again

"FREDDY NO!" Foxy and blaze yelled and chased freddy.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh freddy nnnnoooo!"

"FREDDY COME BACKK!" Blaze shouted.

"Gold help me! NOW!"

Gold teleported up.

"yes?"

"freddys acting crazy again."

"will this help?"

He held up a straight jacket.

"...WHERE THE FUDGE DID YOU HET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"so do you want it or not?"

"yes."

She grabbed it and ran up to foxy.

"can you get this on freddy?"

"um... Maybe."

Later...

Alice came out from her hiding place behind a clothes rack.

"Did foxy get the jacket on?"

"yep."

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Freddy shouted.

Foxy grinned.

"I have wanted to do this for a long time."

"do what?" Alice asked.

"put a straight jacket in freddy. Duh."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"ok back to the pizzeria with you guys"

Everyone groaned.

Later...

"ookay welcome back" Alice said sarcastically.

The manager walked up and suprised them.

"guys, where were the animatronics"

"Right here"

"no before that. I couldn't find them anywhere"

"Um i dont now i was with foxy at the mall and came before Blaze did" Alice said hastily.

"HEYY! YOU DID NO- ooooohhhhh, um... Yeah. She was here before me." She smiled cheesits.

"Hehe"

"ok... " the manager walked away.

"Phew."

"Yup phew u are right sister"

Mike walked up because he has to be so inconvenient.

"hey guys!"

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh"

Blaze pretended to smile.

"hey mike! We didn't take the animatronics to herbergers... Or anything... god I should shut up."

"Uh oh"

"sooooooo... Why did you bring the animatronics to herbergers? And why is

Freddy in a straight jacket?"

Foxy snickered.

"because freddy went crazy."

"yeah, ya know, just 12-6 am things!"

"oooooooh. But seriously, why did you bring them to herbergers?"

Ember stood behind mike and spoke, scaring him.

"Mike... You don't wanna know."

"OH SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPID COMMENTATIES!"


	12. Chapter 12 FINALLY HERE 1

**so sorry everyone this was delayed but I had problems but its all here now! if im missing anything please inform me!**

-springtwo  
Dares: Vincent: sing purple guy by da games  
Freddy: pick an animatronic of your choice to fight, and whoever loses has to try to fit inside the Goldy suit (sorry Goldy!)  
All: play a fnaf style game in which the night gaurds are the animatronics, and if they win, they can do anything to an animatronic of their choice!  
Truth: Does anyone want a sandvich?  
Vincent: would you say getting Springtrapped is the worst way to die?

I have an OC and some dares:  
Name: Eclipse  
Animal: frilled lizard  
Gender: male  
Description: black/red colouring; bright red frill, dark brown trench coat; yellow eyes  
Red boots

Personality: sneaky, brave, a bit annoying, can't feel blunt force-induced pain in his right hand, really bad with puns.  
Funny quirk: if someone says "ack" he smashes his head off the nearest object ( including animatronics/ people)  
Truth: springy: do you feel lonely being the only physical animatronic in fnaf 3?  
Vincent: do you know that there is a possibility that you are innocent? (Let me know if you need more details!)  
Dares: Freddy: sing five more nights by it Machinma!  
Springtrap: try to take off your Spring Bonnie costume ( reveal your endoskelleton.)

-SkyDragonQueen  
I dare everyone except Gold to TRY to put Gold in a straight jacket. *Hands Gold a shit load of explosives and guns* Have fun Gold.

-ThatOneGuyYouHate  
ANOTHER OC, YAY!  
I have another OC, Frieda Fazbear. She was supposed to be like Freddy, except she has lighter fur, and is very curvy :P She is suductive and  
attracted to Mike (yes that Mike)

Also, for my first OC August, he used to be military, and likes Ember (don't show her this) he carries a .45 caliber Magnum and an FN Five Seven. He's also great with machines.

All: look anthormorphic for 5 chapters (Blaze, u change their appearance. U r the author)  
All: Watch "Die in a Fire" directed by Vincent (da** u, Vincent)  
Bonnie: throw a hotdog at Fred every so often  
August: rap Fort Minor's "Remember the name" (yes he can do that)  
Truths:  
All: did u know there will be a movie of the franchise somewhere in October?

-jackrabbit  
Hiya there! I just love FNaF Truth and Dares! Listen I have a dare for you that contains my OC Paws, Paws the Drummer Pug. (Read my fanfic , Paws the Pug, a FNaF Story, for details) I dare SpringTrap to fight with Paws (Cause Paws is such a hunk and SpringTrap would die again :3)  
I dare Mangle to become the Terminator for a day and go after the rest of the toy animatronics. :)  
Golden Freddy, I dare you to kiss a Griever from the Maze Runner *laughs evily*  
Lastly, I dare the Puppet to become a muppet for a day, singing songs nonstop and talking like Kermit the frog. :p

-Agent Anti-Venom  
I have a few dares: everyone has to have a DEATH BATTLE! The winner gets BB and Toy Freddy as their personal minion for a chapter,  
Golden Freddy: capture Ho-oh from Pokemon Gold.  
Puppet: fight the real Mario. Springtrap: using the Spirit of Vengeance, hit everyone with the Penance Stare. Bonnie: do the Luigi Deathstare. Blaze: find Nightmare. (The new animatronic from the Fnaf 4 teaser.) So there are some dares. *Death Battle theme starts playing* LET'S GET READY FOR A DEEEEEEAAAATH BAAAAAATLE!

-Nameless2014

Everyone: I actually want to see who is the fastest out of all of you. Run a marathon. (5-miles) whoever is last, has to "do the flop" for the rest of this chapter!

All animatronics: Fight in a arena with final fantasy items! Whoever is the last survivor gets a lifetime of (favorite food)!

All night guards: Survive the most nights in fnaf 3! Whoever survives the most, go work the day shift! The others: Live as an animatronic for the rest of this chapter!

EVERYONE! Get sucked into the slender game, whoever DIES first, never has to play the slender game again!

All night guards! (Mike, Jeremy if he's there, Fritz, Destiny, ((other night guard OCs)) Vincent.) all of the animatronics go to sleep. Then, you guys get to paint them! Whoever you want, wherever you want! (Except for privates)

All animatronics: chase after the night guards with one weapon of your choice, be careful! You only have 15 minutes to do whatever you want!

EVERYONE! (Again) go to the Fnaf 2 place, and try to "kill" all of the night guards! "Killing" someone like in the real game, just all the night guards are in the security office.

Springtrap and Vincent: Try to out-eat the other, with toast! (There's an unlimited pile of toast here)

EVERYONE! (Last time I promise!) Watch the MOVIE of "the ring." Everyone will be on the computer, in separate rooms, with headphones. HOW LONG WILL YOU SURVIVE!?

Truths:

Violet! I ship you and Vincent...3 (that was a statement. -_-)

-shark lord  
Foxy I dare you to fire Freddy out of a cannon aimed at Toy Freddy  
Bonnie I dare you to spend an evening with a whale

-SkyDragonQueen17  
I dare everyone except Gold to TRY to put Gold in a straight jacket. *Hands Gold a sh** load of explosives and guns* Have fun Gold.

"haha, this one sounds chaotic" blaze said looking at the list. "random. and also today we have Frieda and eclipse, and come to think of it, is autumn here? Oh he is."  
Blaze looked at ember  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing"

"Hey Fred, let's fight!" Freddy smiled  
"Wha-"  
They suddenly appeared in the arena.  
"Idiot battle. This will be nice." Gold started drinking pop.  
"Gold, the loser gets shoved in your suit."  
Gold spit out the coke. "WHAT?!"

Later...

"Ugh this is so gross, I can feel animatronic guts in me..."  
"Now you know how I feel" springtrap said.  
"Yep, springtrapped. the worst way to die." Vincent agreed.

"I want a sandwich right now..." Bonnie said randomly then grabbed one from springtwo.  
"Thanks"

Mike all the sudden looks at the list.  
"OMG is this real!" He grinned.  
Blaze snapped her fingers and the animatronics found themselves in the office.  
"What's going on?"  
"It's stuffy in here..."  
"Who's that?"  
"Frontal lobes!"  
"WHAT?!"  
Foxy finally pieced it together. (cuz hes awesome :P)  
"It's fnaf, but we're the gaurds..."  
Freddy checked the door light to see mike. He freaked out and slammed it.  
"This won't end well..."  
Freddy checked the other door to see Vincent.  
"Ack!" He got dragged out and eclipse randomly smashed chicas head of.  
Bonnie threw a hotdog at gold  
"What was that for? Oh, yeah"

Later...

Mike smiled creepily.  
"We won so all of you die the way we do!"  
Vincent laughed evilly.

"Ugh..." Blaze regenerated the animatronics.  
"anyway, everyone has to look anthromorphic, I guess not the guards since they aren't animatronics, yet *laughs evilly*"  
"What?!" Fred shouted.  
"Hehe, ok like it or not, here we go."  
"I hate you blaze."  
"Awwwww, I hate you too!"  
Bonnie threw a hotdog at Fred.  
"What was that for?!"

Blaze started jumping up and down.  
"OMG I HEARD ABOUT THE MOVIE AND I CANT WAIT! AND HALLOWEEN THE LAST ONE! YAY!"  
She suddenly paused. I hope that Warner bros. doesn't screw it up and ruin fnaf..."  
"God blaze your such a fangirl!" Ember said.  
"I made you up but yet you try to insult like every way possible."  
"No, if I did really wanna insult you I would call you a eggheadditzynincompoop.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"AHHHH SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME!"

Blazes hair cayght on fire and she chased ember around the room until Destiny doused her hair with pink lemonade to put out the fire. (:3)  
Suddenly gold started panicking.  
"What's wrong gold?"  
My dare is up after mangles!"  
"Oh, well I almost forgot, mangle, destroy them, especially Fred."  
"YIPPEE!"  
"Oh crap..." Fred started running.

"Gold? Are you ready to stop hiding in the fridge?" Blaze opened the fridge.  
"F-forgot I'm n-n-not a r-robot right n-now..."  
"Oh geez..."  
Blaze facepalmed.

"kermite the froog here!"  
"Mario what are you doing?"  
"The lovers, the screamers, and cheese!"  
"Ummmm that's not really how the song goes..."  
"It isn't?"

"Yeah... Well ok, I guess August has to rap Remember The Name, so, onward"  
"You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!  
Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But f*** em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!  
Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist  
This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he's f***n' with S. Dot!  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!  
They call him Ryu, he's sick  
And he's spitting fire  
And mike got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a f***n' nihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a c***  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his s*** is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of s*** that comes out of this kid's throat  
Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth  
He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent  
Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherf***ers he runs with,  
The kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How did he do it?!  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!  
Yeah! Fort Minor  
M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond  
Ryu! Takbir! Machine shop!"

"GOOD JO- OW, BONNIE!" Fred turned angrily to the purple bunny.  
"Sorry! It was a dare!"  
"WHO DARED BONNIE TO THROW HOTDOGS AT ME?!"  
"Ummm..." Blaze looked at the list.  
"Looks like it was ThatOneGuyYouHate"  
"Of course I hate him, but what's his name?"  
"No seriously, his username is ThatOneGuyYouHate."  
"Oh."

"Hey guys, i got another computer!" Blaze exclaimed then glared at Chicago.  
"Sorry!"  
"Anyway were listening to the song die in a fire"  
Blaze clicked play on the video.

Later...

Freddy started crying  
"That's so sad!"  
"Actually I think it was pretty good" foxy said.  
"Hmmmm, makes me want to eat pizza." Chica said.  
"EVERYTHING make you want to eat pizza chica!" Bonnie chuckled.  
He then threw a hotdog at Fred.

Bonbon meanwhile, was hiding and had asked chica to guard her. Chica agreed, but only because pizza was included. Mangle walked towards chica. "I need to get through this room."  
"Sorry, you can't, pizzas on the line."  
"I'll be back."  
Mangle walked out of the room  
"Phew." Bonbon took a deep breath.  
All the sudden blaze paused.  
"Wait, in the movie after that didn't the terminator crash through the wal-"  
CRASH!  
Mangle drove through the wall in a car and everyone jumped out of the way. Except chica, nothing gets in the way of her pizza.  
"Where the heck did the car come from?!" Blaze exclaimed.  
Mike gasped.  
"My car!"

Blaze walked in listening to die in a fire on her iphone when she noticed freddy crying

"wha?...oh yea"

"K, springtrap time to answer the question"  
"Well I guess it's kind of lonely but I still can talk to the phantoms... And it's not that fun with Vincent..."  
Vincent laughed. "I'm evil" he shot bonnie to prove his point.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET A GUN!?"

"Ok since Bonnie's a part if a dare he gets regenerated and freddy I guess you get to sing five more nights"  
"So much singing, this a musical or something?" Mangle joked.  
"Ugh, I'll just sing now...  
Hi kids! Do you like violence?  
Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it?  
Got an appetite, grab a couple slices  
Mom and Dad lied when they told you I was lifeless  
What's this? Someone in the main office?  
Hanging out after hours? How obnoxious  
Watching us on his monitor, preposterous  
Time to wake the others, now we'll show him who the boss is  
Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper  
When I see a face like yours, I remember  
Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure  
Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever  
Most of us got a major upgrade  
So I hope you don't hate staying up late  
If you're scared, give your resume an update  
Cause unless you quit, you'll still be making minimum wage  
When I come to life, you got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side  
You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
We're your friends, we'll show you why  
Beware Mangle, he'll leave your brains scrambled  
You could say he's got a couple wires tangled  
He likes surprising you from a higher angle  
Keep an eye above ya, cause it's where he likes to dangle  
We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie  
You can bring balloons, boy, time to throw the party  
Put your mask on, cause now the fun is starting  
Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy  
Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of  
If you got doors, now you oughtta lock 'em up  
Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em  
Keep the music playing, or we're gonna have a problem  
But don't relax once you have us distracted  
We move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheads  
We think on our own, no strings attached  
If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette  
Did you listen to the vision you saw?  
As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be giving you more  
Do you remember the orignal four?  
(Take a look at us now, cause our condition is poor)  
We were left to decay  
In this dark, troubled place  
Too late to run away  
(Just don't run out of double As)  
When I come to life, you got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side  
You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
Just don't listen to the phone guy  
Hello? Hello?  
Wow, you made it this far  
Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far  
Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear  
This is just the beginning of a thrilling career  
Now, the animatronics are known to bug out  
Isn't that enough reason to get the f*** out?!  
Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me  
But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave  
You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities  
But accidents will happen when you got a lot of teeth  
If you got a birthday, let us make it bright  
It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite  
We wait all night for the day to begin  
With a special surprise that we save for the end  
If you don't already know how we like to make friends  
Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in  
When I come to life, you got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side  
You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
We're your friends, we'll show you why  
Join us and die"  
"FREDDY THAT WAS TERRIFI- BONNIE I SWEAR IN GOING TO KILL YOU!" Fred turned angrily to bonnie  
"Since everyone's singing right now I might as well do mine..." Vincent said.  
"so here we are.  
my body inside this nightmare.  
don't you stare for to long at my curse.  
it happened to fast. what happened in the past.  
is something i would constantly rehearse.  
yeah, i'm aggressive. nightmare unleashed!  
feast your eyes on my magnetic demise beneath  
all the tattered wires.  
your futile demise. will become your curse!  
so i trapped myself away from immortal dismay  
then the blood so profound came to send me down.  
all the cable in my brain, making me go insane.  
BUT THE SOUL STILL LIVES!  
i am. the purple guy.  
come to see the show tonight!  
turn the spotlight onto me. my body's ready.  
NOW! BEGIN!  
now. the purple rise.  
Has come to conquer all your cries!  
the phantoms are less of your worries  
so you better hurry.  
just crank the noise.  
i'm the purple guy.  
YOU NOW DIE!  
it's been to long.  
the blood shed on the walls inside of me.  
what was i to do when they could see  
there's only one suit  
what else was i to shoot?  
yet now i'm stuck for all eternity.  
so now i suffer.  
turmoil and fear is all around .  
you see the phantoms.  
are yet to be freed.  
but they're stuck inside!  
the immortal fire  
that burned them all till the  
END WAS SURELY NEAR!  
so i trapped myself away from immortal dismay  
then the blood so profound came to send me down.  
all the cable in my brain, making me go insane.  
BUT THE SOUL STILL LIVES!  
i am. the purple guy.  
come to see the show tonight!  
turn the spotlight onto me. my body's ready.  
NOW! BEGIN!  
now. the purple rise  
Has come to conquer all your cries!  
the phantoms are less of your worries  
so you better hurry.  
just crank the noise.  
i'm the purple guy.  
YOU NOW DIE!  
leave me alone!  
im caught to the bone!  
the springtrap has risen!  
god DA** he's not alone!  
LEAVE ME ALONE!  
IM CAUGHT TO THE BONE!  
THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN  
GOD DA*** HE'S NOT ALONE!  
LEAVE ME ALONE!  
IM CAUGHT TO THE BONE!  
THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN!  
GOD Da** HE'S NOT ALONE!  
LEAVE ME ALONE!  
IM CAUGHT TO THE BONE!  
THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN!  
GOD DA** HE'S NOT ALONE!  
i am. the purple guy.  
come to see the show tonight!  
turn the spotlight onto me. my body's ready.  
NOW! BEGIN  
now. the purple rise  
Has come to conquer all your cries!  
the phantoms are less of your worries  
so you better hurry.  
just crank the noise.  
I'M THE PURPLE GUY!  
LEAVE ME ALONE!  
I'M CAUGHT TO THE BONE!  
THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN!  
GOD DA** HE'S NOT ALONE!"

"yep, definitely a musical." mangle said and everyone glared at her.

"Oh wow this chapters long... So springtrap your fighting paws and gold has to kiss a griever."  
They both groaned.

"Go springtrap! No, go paws! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"  
"Oh I forgot... Mangles caught between 2 stories now..."  
There was then 2 mangles  
"Who the heck are you?" They both asked each other  
"Well I'm vixena, but I'm called mangle now." One of the mangles said  
"I'm mangle, but I'd like maddie better." Said the other.  
"Wha?" Paws and springtrap noticed there were two mangles then.  
"Go paws!"  
"Go springtrap!"  
They started fighting each other again.

Later... (it takes too long to write battles! :v)

"Owwwww..." Sprintrap said.  
Paws grinned. "I win!"  
"Ok now I think paws has to leave now that the dare is over meaning mangle will just be one..."  
"Wait, paws!" One mangle chased after paws and the other ran to springtrap "are you all right?"  
"The lovers the dreamers and me!" Marionette said, finally mastering the song.  
"SHUT UP!"

"Is death battle another wrestling thing?" Freddy complained.  
"We already did d generation x"  
"Aw stuff it freddy, YOU think it was bad, I was the one getting thrown out of the window every few minutes!"  
"But I... You know nothing really bad did happen to me..."

"Ok let's have a death battle now!"  
Death battle theme starts playing  
"Ok I wonder where that came from... Anyway first is... everybody against everybody!"  
Everyone started trying to kill each other :)

"Ok now there are 6 left. Bonnie, foxy,Chicago, ember, bonbon, and gold! They start-"  
"Blaze shut up we don't need an announcer!"  
"Ok fiiiiiine"  
Bonnie threw bonbon face-first into the wall.  
"That's about stealing my face!"  
"You still hold a grudge about that?!"  
Ember and foxy were... Sword fighting, how the swords got there no one knows, and gold was teleporting around and confusing Chicago.  
"Come to think of it, is this really like a death battle?" Gold asked.  
"Don't matter, were still fighting to the death." Ember replied.

Later...

"And the winner is gold!"  
"really?" Gold paused from his teleporting.  
"Yes"  
"Cool"

"Did gold kiss a griever yet?" Freddy asked.  
"Nope, I forgot about that." Blaze brought over a Griever. (how she did that I don't know)  
"Ok..."  
He teleported away from the griever.  
"Fred distract it while I run away and not get killed!" Gold kept running.

Gold ran and found himself somewhere in Pokemon. "What? Oh, THAT dare..." He looked around and saw a city nearby. He teleported to it. "Uh excuse me but where am i?" He asked someone. "Goldenrod city!" She exclaimed and walked away. He walked around and evantually came to a radio tower. He walked in.

Later...

Gold walked up to the 5th floor.  
"Seriously how many floors could there be?" Then he saw the director.  
"Oh finally I can get that key thing!"  
Turns out he was another team rocket.

Later...

He teleported down the basement.  
"Of course he was downstairs the whole time when I had to go to the top floor!" He rescued the director then found out he had to go to the 5th floor again. He made his way up to the 5th floor where he had to battle some more of team rocket. Then he saw some crazy people with a cat Pokemon.  
"Your not part of the game are you-"  
"Prepare for trouble!" Said the pink haired lady.  
"Make it double!" Continued the blue haired guy as they said some type of motto.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

'peoples isn't proper grammer..." gold muttered.

"shut up and let us finish our motto!"

"fine..."

"ok you can start now Jessie"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!" Said the pink haired lady.  
"James!" Said the blue haired person.  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth!  
That's right!" Said the cat Pokemon.  
'Must be some sort of glitch...' He thought. He just teleported behind them and got the key from the station director.  
"Hey come back here!" Jessie said angrily.  
"You can't just run away!"  
He went over to the tin tower and teleported up to the roof where he found Ho-oh  
"finally!"

"Gold you took forever! You almost missed mario fight mario! Luckily you didnt!" Blaze said. Gold looked around and saw he was in the arena. "Oh, by the way give that to AV he tossed the Ho-oh Pokemon to her and she shrugged and passed it to AV. He turned I watch the battle.  
"It's me-a mario!" Said the plumber.  
"Kermite the froog here" said marionette  
"What? Aren't I supposed to-a fight a marionette?"  
"Mario you can stop acting like Kermit the frog!" Blaze shouted.  
"Oh, ok, then I'm the Marionette! Be prepared to die a horrible, terrible death, probably by being stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit Mario!"

Later...

"Uh... Does anyone know if there's a such thing as a puppet hospital?" Foxy asked. "Mario doesn't look to good..."  
"You mean by almost being burnt to a crisp by a certain plumber!" Marionette glared at mario.  
"I'm sorry! I had a fire flower!"

"Ok so now springtrap has the weird stare thing and bonnie has to do the luigi deathstare" blaze said.  
Springtrap glared at a random animatronic who happened to be Fred. Nothing happened. "Wha?"  
"They have to have a soul dummy!" Mike shouted. "Oh" he glared over at mike and mike fell over. "Oops sorry!" He the.n glared at Vincent. "No not me I-" he fell over too. He turned towards blaze and she ducked behind freddy. "I have to e alive to regenerate them!" Springtraps gaze instead then locked to freddy and freddy fell over, paralized. Blaze stood there. "Wow that power is chaotic"

"Wait I got it!" Bonnie said as he ducked to avoid being glared at by springtrap. "It's like cyclops from the X-men, but it's eye contact not lasers!"  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Nothing"

"Wow this chapter IS chaotic." Blaze said. "I've had to regenerate everyone more that once." She regenerated everyone and bonnie did the luigi death stare at springtrap.  
"Oh my gosh my face looks weird!" Bonnie said when he did it in the mirror. "Ha, this is hilarious" he did the luigi death stare at everyone. Blaze started laughing. "Awesome meme!"

"Hey cool I have a dare." Blaze said.  
"Find nightmare... is there a map I get to follow?"  
"Nope"  
"Ok"

Later...

Blaze ran back I where everyone was.  
"Do NOT go in that trapdoor in the backroom, they will find you and eat you!"  
"It can't be that bad!" Gold teleported to the trapdoor  
**  
**Gold came running back.  
"It is!"

"Hey now we have a marathon! This will be fun!" Foxy said.  
"Five miles!" Freddy said, then fainted.  
"Hmmm, well I guess I'll have to turn the arena into a track, but I should be able to fit a 5 mile track inside, I think we can pull this off" blaze thought aloud.  
"Yay!"  
"Oh, I said that out loud?"

They were al brought to the arena and walked over to the track.  
"This looks so much bigger up close" mangle gulped.  
"Oh relax this will be easy!" Foxy exclaimed. Vincent grinned and shot a gun up into the air and they all ran, Vincent ran after them. The race was on.

Freddy had fallen over after the first mile and foxy was I. The lead, followed by ember, moxy, and mangle. Chica was actually running pretty fast which was slightly suprising, considering her weight from all that was slightly behind, but gaining on Vincent. Jeremy was just a couple feet behind Fritz and Phone Guy was ahead of Vincent. Blaze was in front of bonnie and was almost past Fred, who was doing his hardest to keep in the middle. There was a large scoreboard showing the places.  
(If I am missing anyone's oc please say so)  
Foxy  
Moxy&amp;Ember  
Gold  
Maddie (mangle)  
Bonbon (toy bonnie)  
Frieda  
Rach  
Fred (toy freddy)  
Blaze  
Destiny  
Bonnie  
Springtrap  
Marionette  
August  
Dirk  
Chicago (toy chica)  
AV  
Fritz  
Donna  
Alice  
Jeremy  
Eclipse  
Birch (balloon girl)  
Chica  
Andrew  
Lulu

Freddie (fnaf 3 guard)  
Moonlight (shadow bonnie)  
Scott (phone guy)  
Vincent  
Shadow (s. Freddy)  
Mike  
Billy  
Freddy  
Bonnie was trying to gain on destiny and blaze when he remembered something. He tossed a hot dog at Fred and Fred tripped. Destiny and blaze tripped over Fred and bonnie passed them. "Suckers!" He called back, and ran into a brick wall, destiny and blaze passed him.  
Farther up gold teleported in front of foxy. "What!?" Foxy said outraged. Gold smiled and blew a raspberry. Then he tripped. "Ack!" He winced as foxy ran over him. Behind, eclipse smashed birches head.

They were in the last lap and foxy was still in the lead followed by moxy and ember. After them was gold and behind him was blaze, destiny, and dirk. 'No way am I bein beaten by a certain yellow bear, the author, or an oc!' He thought and ran faster. Gold teleported in font of foxy causing foxy to trip and land on top of gold. Moxy smiled and passed them followed by dirk, who had shoved ember out of the way. August ran forward and passed destiny and AV and Donna were close behind destiny. Destiny ran past august and blaze, and lulu passed Donna and was straight behind AV. Eclipse and Andrew passed both of them and Rach burst forward more and passed lulu. Fried ha manage to make her way behind gold and Ember was in the lead with Foxy, Gold, and August close behind.

In the end Foxy and Gold almost tied but Foxy won at the end. (Sorry but I'm not having any ocs be faster than the original) "oh great." Freddy ran out of nowhere and jumped up "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!"  
Everyone but foxy fell on their faces.

The track disappeared, and so did the humans. The animatronics(anthros) looked around to see everyone had weapons from final fantasy. They did the best option, the obvious one. Fight to the death.

Foxy and bonbon were sword fighting, bonbon with a werebuster, and foxy with a wyrmkiller. Foxy had gotten bonbon and grinned, convinced he had won. Bonbon grinned. "You thought you could beat me, But I have an X-potion!" She used it to bring back health and defeated foxy, only to be stabbed in the back by freddy with Ragnarok.  
Chicago and Bonnie were fighting, and Chicago seemed to be winning with her Katana, Kikuichmonji. As a last ditch effort, bonnie threw his axe, Ogrekiller at her but it missed and hit freddy instead. August was doing pretty well with his Mages staff, but it wasn't a match for dirk, who was wielding Thor's hammer.  
In the end, Chicago won with her katana. "My favorite food is cupcakes!" She exclaimed.  
*cupcakes started falling from the sky ITS RAINING CUPCAKES! OUT OF THE SKY! Fred was swimming in a lake of cupcakes with bonnie CUPCAKES, NO NEED TO ASK WHY! Foxy and gold were singing.  
JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH AN CLOSE YOUR EYES! Foxy and gold all the sudden choked on the cupcakes and freddy screamed*  
"Freddy, freddy, why are you screaming?" Blaze asked puzzled.  
"Foxy and gold choked and died b cupcakes and it was awful!" Freddy wailed. Foxy and gold exchanged looks "Wut." Freddy stopped crying.  
"Wait, what?" He said. Blaze facepalmed.

The nightgaurds walked into Fazbears Frights together. "Hey blaze you should go with them!" Fred said. "You just want that to happen so you can tease me!"  
"That's true." Bonbon started laughing. "Memories..."  
"I hate you all." Blaze crossed her arms. "I guess I'll go, but I'm not included in the dare, I usually hang out with the gaurds normally." She walked in after them. "Blaze what are you doing here?" Mike asked. "Usual. No destiny don't sit I that chair, that ones mikes"  
"What's the difference?"  
"Freddy put superglue in that chair. He told me so. Anyway I could go m a different chair if you like"  
"Ok, thanks" mike said.

after night 1 passed and everyone was farmilier with the controls and sick of mikes puns the were in night 2

Blaze came back and Mike checked the clock. "12:00" he announced. "Oh this will be fun" Alice said sarcastically. Jeremy checked the cameras for spingtrap and found him. He sealed the vent near where springtrap was. mike checked the cameras but couldn't find springtrap but unfortunately saw phantom chica and chica dragged him off. "hey that's not supposed to happen!" mike said "no fair!"

eventually the night passed and they were all brought to night 2, except mike of course.

"actually im kinda glad mike is gone, his puns were very annoying." alice commented as everyone sat in the office.

right away springtrap walked into the office and everyone scattered and ran into different rooms around the place.

"I hate having to experience this job again! alice shouted as her and destiny dodged phantom foxy

"agreed" destiny said.

they all regrouped into the office at 5:50 "we cant ever let that happen again" Freddie commented

"wheres Jeremy...?" alice said.

"..." I thought he was with blaze..." Freddie said and looked over at blaze as she shook her head.

"ill go look for him" alice declared.

"no alice we have to stay in the office!-" Freddie stopped as alice ran off

"ugh... we cant even go after her, its no good if we're all caught!' he glanced at the clock. 5:57..

alice wandered around and found Jeremy cornered by phantom freddy. she tackled freddy from behind and he wheeled around to face her. Jeremy then distracted freddy but he was grabbed by freddy. phantom chica grabbed alice fom behind when the bell suddenly chimed and the two phantoms disappeared dropping Jeremy and alice. they both ran back to the office before the 4th night started. "I thought you 2 were goners!" Freddie exclaimed. "nah" alice said and smiled.

On the fourth night Alice was caught by Springtrap and Freddie was caught by (ironicly) phantom freddy and only destiny and Jeremy were left on the 5th night. "theres no 6th night so this is the last one" blaze said. the night passed easily until 4:37 wen all the phantoms tried to abush them but destiny quickly bought down the monitor and rebooted all the systems. later springtrap came by and grabbed blaze. "hey let me go im not even a guard!" blaze whined as springtrap dragged her off. after that destiny and Jeremy were forced out of the office due to it being to dangerous. they stopped in a room with a clock in it and closed the door and stared at the clock. 5:59.

45,46,47,48

they could hear springtrap trying to force the door open.

56,57,58,59

springtrap ripped the door off its hinges just as it turned 6:00.

They were back in the pizzeria 'we did it!" destiny exclaimed. "I don't have to ever go back!" Jeremy said relieved "good job guys!" springtrap said. we watched the whole thing!"

Jeremy shrieked when he saw sprintrap behind blaze and ran off.

"...was it something I said?"

"so next is the slender game!" blaze said and brought everyone over to the slender game

everyone found themselves in different parts of slender woods and started walking aroung slowly

"iv learned my lesson from the jeff the killer incident" Chicago declared. "ive read up on the creepypastas now"

"um, Chicago, are you talking to yourself?" blaze asked from behind Chicago and Chicago shrieked and turned around

"oh, just you blaze" Chicago said.

foxy swiveled around as he tried to look for slenderman. all the sudden he saw a figure running towards him and recognized it as bonbon.

'slendermans over there!" she shrieked wild-eyed. "were supposed to find him" foxy said.

'oh" she started running towards slenderman

"hey wait for me!"

he ran after bonbon and looked around to see everyone running towards slenderman. the first person over there was bonbon.

they all were teleported back "I won!" bonbon said excitedly. "hey, wheres Chicago" someone asked.

"haha I used my superior creepypasta knowledge to stay away from slenderman!" Chicago declared grinning when suddenly slenderman teleported in front of her "the challenge was to die first idiot" slenderman said and killed her.

"oh there you are Chicago" blaze said as Chicago showed up next to her.

"ok everyone fall asleep" blaze said

"what?"

"just do it, nightgaurds, you get to be normal for this dare"

the animatronics fell asleep and the night gaurads painted them quickly then ran off.

"WHAT!?" the all declared in outrage. "who did this?!"

"the guards" blaze said. springtrap frowned when he saw he was painted purple. "is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I think Vincent did that..."

fred started crying when he looked in the mirror

"what?"

"someone painted 'stupid' on my head!" fred said sobbing.

"that's been on your head since we started truth or dare." blaze said and foxy snickered.

"hah nice one" toy chica said to foxy

"FOXY I SWEAR IM GONNA-"

"wait guys stop you have 15 minutes to kill/torture the night guards so go!"

"where are the night guards?"

"that way". blaze pointed in a bunch of directions and the animatronics quickly took off, now wielding weapons.

later..

blazer walked and observed what the animatronics did to the nightgaurds and winced "hmm ill have to regenerate them, this wont be fun..."

she turned to the animatronics "which bloody mess is who?"

after blaze regenerated the guards everyone was brought to the fnaf 2 pizzeria (the truth or dare takes place in the fnaf 1 pizzeria)

"hey I thought we never had to do the nightshift again!" Jeremy and destiny protested.

"sorry everyone has to do this, even me" blaze said then turned to the animatronics

"anyone kills me I burn them alive."

"hey that's not fair!..."

they all walked into the office and quickly checked the vents and hallway just in case someone tried to surprise them by coming early.

"just to prevent them from getting in" mike said as he moved boxes in front of the vents.

"ugh mike, PLEASE, no puns this time"

"you think my puns aren't PUNNY?"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Freddie and Fritz died on the second night and mike died on the 3rd (ok, well blaze pushed him out of the room... but then he grabbed her out too(the whole "if I die you do too" thing)) and only destiny, alice and Jeremy were left. they all passed the 4th night and on the 5th night toy Freddy(fred) jumped destiny and only Jeremy were left. all was well in the 6th night until the 7th night where Jeremy and alice had to pick the modes of the animatronics.

"we should turn them all to 0..." Jeremy said.

"no if we survive the night I want to do it the tricky way! lets do 20/20! its no fair if its easy and you win this one too!"

"are you saying you want me to lose!?"

"no but there should at least be a chance you can die"

"what aboput you?"

"well yeah I guess I could die too but..." she grinned and quickly changed it all to 20.

"HEY!"

right away the animatronics attacked and they ran out of the office.

"hey!" freddy shouted.

"your not supposed to leave the office!"

"no one said we had to play by the rules!" alice shot back. when she bumped into foxy "oh crap.."

Jeremy and alice ran in another direction and Jeremy tripped and was caught by foxy.

"hey wait that means im the last one! but... that means theres one of me and about 11 animatronics..."

surprisingly alice survived and she walked back to the fnaf 1 pizzeria and saw all the gaurds and animatronics (freddy and mike were being burnt alive though)

'I beat everyone 20/20 mode!"

"..."

'what"

"... oh your expecting us to congrat you?"

everyone started clapping and cheering

Vincent and springtrap sat down near huge piles of toast.

"this is no fair I don't even like toast!" spring trap protested and Vincent quickly turned towards him

"WHAT?! how can someone not like toast?!"

springtrap glared at Vincent. "your gonna get fat from all that toast.."

3,2,1 Vincent and springtrap started eating toast.

later...

"springtrap you only ate half a piec of toast!"

"I told you, I hate toast!"

"and Vincent ate... 3,976,546,229 pieces of toast."

springtrap turned to Vincent.

"I told him he was gonna get fat from eating all that toast..."

then bonnie threw a hotdog at fred.

"so now everyone has to watch a movie and last the longest!"

"cool!"

"a scary one"

"cool!"

"... wow, only foxy thought that was cool."

everyone went into different rooms and sat in front of a tv.

fred ran screaming out of the room.

"hey I haven't even started the movie yet!"

everyone but foxy and bonnie sat on the stage playing monopoly when foxy walked in.

"ok the movies over."

1 hour later...

"bonnie should be out by now..." blaze walked int the room bonnie was in.

"... he fell asleep!"

foxy started chuckling and grabbed a cannon out of nowhere and put freddy in it

"wha- AHHHHHH"

freddy launched into toy freddy and they both flew through the roof and into a tree.

"um... were stuck, can someone get us out?"

"ow! hows a hotdog supposed to help us?... oh yeh..."

bonnie looked at the list

"spen the evening with a whale? whats that mean?"

'like, a date'

"oh. but... how do I throw hotdogs at fred?"

"HEY!"

"here." blaze handed him a super slingshot

"how did you get that?!"

"author powers" blaze grinned "theyre fun.

bonnie came back flat as a sheet of paper.

"the whale didn't see me and sat on me..."

after bonnie was back to normal everyone was handed a straightjacket.

"whats this for"

"everyone has to try and put a straightjacket on gold, GO!"

"what? gah!" gold ran from them when suddenly a bunch of weapons fell out of the sky

gold grinned "heh heh"

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**so again sorry about the delay hope you enjoyed! :D**

**F0xyth3p1rat3f0x out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone here's the next chapter ^^**

(All oc here by CygnusCrown Night)

Name:Bryan the beaver animatronic  
Appearance:With the height of 2.3m,Bryan is a violet colored beaver animatronic,he has crystal blue eyes,dark purple freckles at the sides of his cheeks,bucked hair is combed slightly wears an indigo tie and has a light purple has a dark purple tail.  
Powers: (if any)Waterproof,ability to swim,Good at playing the drumsets  
Also:Bryan is harsh,stern and is pretty rash and violent ough these traits,he is still loving towards his friends.  
Bryan plays the drum sets in the band.  
He hates braces and nerdy specs.  
He has a tendency to pry things open with his teeth.  
He loves candy

May 5Name:Paul the panther animatronic  
Appearance: He has dark indigo fur,except now a light blue lightning bolt shape running down his bang.A lightning bolt mark that is white at his right eyes are still purple,the tip of his tail and ears are stands at 2.2 m  
Powers: (if any):  
Also:Levi is his older brother  
Paul is more kind and caring than his brother to the other is also a daredevil,Loyal,sincere and also loves baking during his free time and he hates to loose in games  
He plays the accoustic guitar in the band

May 5His powers : Speed dash,tazer shots,retractable claws

May 5Name:Levi the snow leopard animatronic  
Appearance: he has completely white grey skin with dark purple still has dark red he doesnt have his ear ring, instead the right side of his eye have a purple flame has a long tail that is flecked with spots,the end of his tail is light underbelly is completely snow stands at 2.3 m  
Powers: (if any)Fire proof,Speed dash,heat bursts,retractable claws  
Also:Paul is his younger brother  
He is the extreme loyal sort,who stand up for his keeps and plays his cool ough he is violent to those he dearly loves his younger brother Paul.  
He works as a singer/rapper(to entertain oldet children)

May 5Name:Snowblitz the arctic fox animatronic  
Appearance:He has snow white fur with a blueish white e tip of his fluffy white tail is grey along with his ears that can freely eyes are dark indigo in color alike those when he was stands at two meters  
Powers: (if any):Speed dash(when he runs the temperature of the surroundings drop),freeze bursts,sharp fangs,retractable claws  
Also: Snowblitz is angered easily and is Akira's Senpai(Senior),He also idolises Foxy and the fact he and Foxy are both foxes,he refers Foxy as his elder brother and owblitz is usually quiet till tension heats up,he is usually cold and distant but he is pretty warm hearted when you get to know him,he is loves making hamburgers,he works as a hip hop /modern dancer

May 5Name:Akira the raccoon animatronic  
Appearance: Akira is 1.9 rings on his tail and the stripes that go diagonally down his eyes are blackish eyes are golden,His skin is greyish blue and his left eye is bandaged with a yellow white has a red hanky tied around his neck that says'Let's Play!'A white bandage around his right underbelly is snow white  
Powers: (if any)See through dreams,retractable claws,cause darkness,Spped dash  
Also: Akira is very playful,he enjoys to be around with other animatronics,he is a bit talkative as well,but at night his mood completely change,he is usually very troublesome,though he tends to fall asleep alot of usually does very cute actions to attract the attention of other animatronics  
He works as an entertainer for the younger children

May 5Name:Seth the sea otter animatronic  
Appearance: He has grey hair sticks out like spikes that combs eyes are purple and has a white wears a hawaii shorts that is yellow and has red flowers on stands at 2.3 m  
Powers: (if any)Tail swipe,waterp proof,ability to swim  
Also: Seth is fun loving and acts as a performer,his outfit giving him a surfer kind of is pretty sarcastic

May 5Okay the rest that I ll send belongs to my younger brother(he hopes you ll accept them too)

May 5Name:Cartoon the fox cub animatronic  
Appearance:He is a violet colored fox cub,his right ear shows a bit of his endo skeleton,his eyes are light blue,he wears a spike bracelot that is black on his left is 1.0 belly area and tail tip is white  
Powers: (if any)Ability to pass through solid objects  
Also:He is Oasis's best friend  
He loves childrens company,he works as an entertainer along with Akira and Oasis for younger children  
He is pretty curious though the fact that he is usually fierce to other animatronics.  
He displays kindness to his friends

May 5Name:Hyena the hyena animatronic  
Appearance: He is a light brown in color,black spots on his back,his eyes are golden in color,he has a hook that is dull gold on his right hand,his ears and tail tip are black and his 2. has a pirate theme and accent similar to Foxy  
Powers: (if any)Fast running(faster than Foxy x2)  
Also: He has some sort of rivary with Foxy,he only shows attitude to Foxy,though he is kind to every other animatronics,he cant trusted.

May 5Name:Oasis the kitten animatronic  
Appearance:He has light blue fur,his eyes are dark ears,tail,underbelly and feet(from knees) are tail is similar to a devil' is 1 m in height  
Powers: (if any)  
Also:He is Cartoon's best friend.  
He is pretty much a devil to whoever he hates  
He loves children too.  
He loves soccer

His powers are similar to Cartoon's. Done:)

Yay, i get to murder animatronics and get away with it.  
Dares:  
Mike: Here's a giant mecha suit filled to the brim with machine guns. Show no mercy to the animatronics.  
Freddie, Foxy and Bonnie (originals): wear leatherhosens and dance in front of an entire army of children (they all have weapons).  
Everyone minus humans: you all must watch all the episodes of *dramatic pause* Dora the Explorer.  
Question:  
Marionette: why do you look like that puppet from saw? You were supposed to be a kids attraction not a mass murderer.  
Oh and if someone blows up (probably springtrap) it was probably me.

Pollyannamother3 chapter 12 . Aug 23

*Smiles.* Why has this taken 10 days? Here, lemme give this a shot, haven't seen one with FNAF.

Truth- Springboard-i mean crap I MEAN TRAP!*clears throat* Do you have any memories of a certain Purple Guy?

Truth- Toy Freddy- How do people differentiate you from the other bears? I call you "Cutie"  
(Whying?)  
'Cause, Fawful, he IS ONE!  
(O..okayo.)

Sunday fanf chapter 12 . Aug 31

Please exept my oc Springbabe cutest of all animatronics ;) .

XxPeacegirl02xX

Can I put in one of my OC's? If you don't want to it's fine.

Info~

Name: Henry

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Personality: He is shy, not SUPER shy, but still is shy; he is not a recluse, however. He would stand up to someone who is bullied. He doesn't talk that much around a lot of people, only one or two at a time.

Appearance: His color is brown, he has orange eyes. He wears a vest, khakis and black boots, and is anthropomorphic.

Hates: Large crowds, jerks, loud people.

Likes: The gang, after hours, and salads.

Other: He is a unique character, he has his own separate stage dubbed 'Outdoor Adventure', his occupation is to teach people 'the wonders of the outdoors'. His setup is a forest background with a cardboard tree and on the other side of the tree was a cardboard butterfly.

Abilities: If Henry is fixing to attack someone, he will hide in the shadows until he has found his target. Once he does, he will attack.

Backstory: Well, Henry is part of a rip-off restaurant of Freddy's called "Dazzle Doo's Pizza." He is one of the characters there, and to date the only animal, the other three are humanoids (though I'm thinking about adding a bunny oc soon). I might add in those three later, but for now you can do Henry. Henry can just arrive randomly out of nowhere I guess...you decide.

Oh, some truths and dares:

Toy Freddy or Fred, dance to the Caremelldansen XD

Nightguards, do the flop on a large pool of jello.

I dare Vincent to survive ONE DAY without having any toast.

BB, listen to Justin Beiber for over 9,000 minutes. Then use your ballon to make your voice helium and sing "Baby." XDDDDDDDD

Bonnie, throw needles at Vincent.

Goldie: Who is your least favorite and you can attack them ;)

Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy grab Nightmare, and draw neon green glasses on him with a Sharpie.

Everybody: Oh what does this lever do–*They all get sucked into the My Little Pony universe* Whoops...

Sorry if that's a lot :(

All right meet Silvex the Pirate Fox. He's a silver coated version of Foxy and is his younger brother. He wears a blue pirate headband and his hook and eyepatch are on his other side. Here's the dares. Vincent hug the Tar Monster, Toy Freddy piss off the Gator Ghoul and take your punishment Enragement Child give the 10000 Volt Ghost a balloon Chica ride the Pterodactyl Ghost and chase after someone who you despise the most Springtrap have a scare off with the Phantom Shadow. Foxy engage in a pirate battle against Captain Redbeard. Freddy battle the Black Knight Ghost

"Hello everyone in back with a few dares!" *groaning heard in background* " to today we have another addition to the pirate fox's issilvex! Silvex, meet ember, moxy, charcoal, and you already know foxy and mangle. We also have... Um... Springbabe and I guess I have to add the nightmares in also. Ok now we have that over with lets do these dares. Hmm, I should hire someone to do the intro."

Bonnie threw a needle at Vincent.

"Ow, hey! Don't do that, I'm already suffering, I haven't had toast in 3 minutes..."

"And the first dare is... Oh crap everyone run for your life"

Mike looked at the giant mecha suit.

"Oooooh is this mine?" Mike grinned evily. Everyone who hadn't yet started to run.

"Mike did you really have to kill everyone?"

"Yep."

"... Ugh whatever. Now foxy, Bonnie you 2 have to wear lederhosens and dance in front of a bunch of trigger happy kids with guns."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Hey this is so not nice!" Bonnie shouted and dodged a bullet.

Foxy laughed

"Haha your a terrible dancer"

"NO IM NOT! *foxy is blown up by bullet* HAHA! Oh crap! *gets blown up*"

Everyone walks into a large theater that randomly appeared and then the humans snicker and walk out, locking the door behind them. The Dora theme starts playing and they could hear screams and Chica singing along. One of the animatronics pounds on the door "LET US OUT OF HERE!" You can hear Mangle and Gold yell simultaneously and Foxy joins in.

After the episode ended Blaze opened the door and everyone rushed out except for Chica who is throwing popcorn at the screen and asking why the show stopped. Bonnie glared at Vincent and threw a needle at him.

"Ok first off I don't look like the puppet from saw-"

"Oh yeah I forgot your the puppet from poltergeist!"

"Shut up no I'm not. Anyway, also, I'm NOT a mass murder."

All the night guards glare at him.

"Night guards don't count!"

"Yep I have memories of a certain purple guy *glares and vincent* and I- wait springboard?"

"Haha and Springcrap also"

"HEY!"

"Well I'm Fred, Freddys Freddy, shadow is shadow Freddy, and gold is golden Freddy. I'm also called Teddy since the manager is named Fred and I HATE THAT NAME*glares at blaze* and... Hey I'm not cute!"

"Fred that's a compliment" Chicago said

"I'm a guy and guys aren't "cute""

"Well whatever, I think it was nice of them to call you cutie"

"...humph."

"Ok bb has jb torture right now. *locks him in soundproof room with JB playing over and over* ok that's handled and-"

Henry just randomly appears out of nowhere.

"AHH! Oh jeez you scared me. So Fred you have to dance to the Carmeldansen"

"The Carmel- what?"

Chica suddenly popped up.

"Carmel! I like Carmel. Pizza is yummy and yummy is candy and Carmel is candy so Carmel is yummy."

"... Um... No not real Carmel the Carmeldansen."

"Oh, awww"

Blaze showed Fred the Carmeldansen and as expected he freaked. "I'm NOT dancing that!"

"Dancing what?" Foxy watched it but made the mistake of watching it in fullscreen. He kept rubbing his eyes "Aah help I'm seeing glitter everywhereeeee!"

Eventually Fred had to dance the Carmeldansen then noticed Blaze laughing.

"Oh no what is it?"

"I have video of you dancing the Carmeldansen and foxy and Bonnie dancing and I'm going to post this on YouTube."

running away in 5...4...3...

Everyone walked over to the giant stadium in the backyard (blaze refused to teleport then this time) and went to sit down. The night guards were on a giant diving board. All at once they fell off face first into the jello and started bouncing. Gold laughed. "This is so weird"

The night guards started to sink into the jello. "Hey anyone help please?" Alice said muffled in the jello.

Bb ran out of the room

"I'm free from the terrible music!"

"Not quite..."

"What do you mea- oh..."

Bb was given a balloon full of helium.

"BABY, BABY..."

"AHH MAKE IT STOP! The high pitched voice is terrible!"

"Hey I'm not that terrible a singer!"

"Hmmmm I don't know who I hate... Hmm..."

Mike walked by

"Heh, whoever it is, I fell sorry for them. Hope they can BEAR it."

"Mike that's not funny." Blaze frowned. "My puns are too PUNNY!"

"Hey never mind, I know who I dislike the most." He ran after Mike.

Bonnie threw a needle at Vincent. "That is really getting on my nerves!"

"Ok and I'm gonna give Nightmare (nightmare Freddy) a head start till I tell the shadows, hey what are you doing? Start running!"

"Anyway, Shadow and Moonlight, go get Nightmare and draw neon green glasses on him!"

"Oh sweet! HEY COME BACK HERE YOU!" The two chased after him.

"Hey guys guess what, I'm a superhero!" Chicago stated.

"Sorry everyone she's been reading marvel lately" blaze turned to Chicago. "What's your superpower then?"

"Um... I don't know."

"Ugh I can't believe you 2, you drew my glasses crooked by 20 degrees." He adjusted the glasses.

"what, how did you adjust a drawing of glasses?!"

He shrugged.

"Hey what's this lever do?"

"Oh no, DONT PUSH THAT!"

They pushed down the lever

"Whoops."

Everyone looked around to find themselves in the mlp realm.

Vincent rubbed his eyes

"I'm hallucinating. It's from the toast lossage."

"That's a good explanation Vincent but unfortunately we're all here because someone pulled a lever that teleported us here" Jeremy said and frowned. "Why do you have a lever that teleports us into the mlp world anyway?"

"Well Nightmare was working on a teleportation device and Chica messed with it..." Alice explained.

"Well we're here anyway so let's finish the dares, in a more sheltered place, I think we're scaring the neon colored ponies over there..."

"Which neon? The purple and green one? Or the pink and blue one?"

"All of them, come on let's go"

"Now Vincent you have to hug the tar monster-"

"The tar monster from scooby doo? I love that show!" Chica chimed in.

"Of course you do, anyways, the tar monsters just over that hill there" she pointed at a hill.

"First ponies now a tar monster? I'm definitely hallucinating" Vincent said and walked over to the tar monster

"Oh well here it goes" he hugged the tar monster.

"Vincent you still have some tar in your hair"

"Oh come on! This takes forever to get out..." He tried to get the tar out of his hair and failed. Then Bonnie threw a bunch of needles at his head.

"Stop that they're getting stuck in my hair!"

"Hey guys, where's Fred?"

Fred was wandering when he came to a swamp. All the sudden a giant alligator showed up. "Haha your eyes our funny looking, they're glowing like a flashlight. Your a really funny looking alligator." He then noticed that it looked very mad at him.

"Oh... Whoops..."

Everyone turned when they heard something screaming. Blaze sighed. "And that would be Fred..."

They headed over that direction.

Fred was sobbing when they found him. "What's wrong?"

"The alligator stole my hat!"

BB the 1000 volt ghost and smiled

"Hey wanna balloon?"

He handed a balloon to the ghost. It smiled but then the string melted and the balloon flew away. BB then realized the danger of electricity.

"Guys bb is fried."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's electronic and just got shocked by 1000 volts so yeah..."

"Hey Chica you get to ride this pterodactyl ghost an chase someone you dislike"

"Oooooh pterodactyl ghost from scooby doo!" She jumped on it

"Hmmmm, hey do you remember who stole my pizza last?"

"Uh... Bonnie"

"Ok!"

"So I'm having a scare off with some shadow? This will be easy"

The phantom shadow popped up in front of springtrap "AHHH!"

He ran of and mangle went and grabbed him

"you ARE doing a scare off with it. It's just a shadow geez."

"A scary one though!"

Mangle facepalmed.

"Do you really want to be seen as a coward?"

"...good point"

Springtrap came back a bit later.

"Hey I won! A bunch of ponies and a talking dog chased him off."

"OHMYGOSHTHATWASTHEMYLITTLEPONYSCOOBYGANYWHYDODNTYOUGETTHEIRAUTOGRAPH!?" Chica yelled shaking springtrap

"Now foxy your battling captain redbeard"

"Haha that'll be easy, I'm the best pirate around!"

"Yeah well in a realm of ponies there's not really any competition..."

"I meant in the human world!"

Captain redbeard appeared.

"Heh, this will be easy. Especially against a guy who lost his fort 4 times" foxy stuck out his tongue and made the loser sign. Redbeard charger and they sword dueled Gold pulled out some popcorn and soda.

"Where do you keep getting the soda and popcorn?!"

Foxy won and came back. He then looked down at his hand and frowned.

"I seem to have lost my hook..."

Alice facepalmed "of course you lost it in a swamp. Not a grassy place with flowers but a swamp with mud."

They had finally found foxys hook after a while.

"Ok and lastly Freddy will battle the black night ghost."

"M-me?"

"Yes you. Now come on go battle it."

"Blaze I don't wanna battle him! He's creepy and has a floating sword!"

"Come on its fine" blaze said.

"HEY METAL HEAD" blaze called.

"THIS BEAR HERE SAYS BRING IT ON! HE WANTS TO FIGHT YOU!"

The black night ghost started heading over to them.

"Hey! N-no I don't!"

Freddy was doing his best to get away from the black night ghost but it was obvious the black night would get him soon. All the sudden BB ran past them with the 1000 volt ghost after him again bb accidentally brushing past the black night ghost and the black night was fried with 1000 volts, along with bb. Freddy smiled. "Victory!"

"Ok we're done with all the dates so this will be the end of the chapter!"

"Blaze your forgetting something"

"What?"

"We're still in the mlp universe."

"Oh... Yeah. Um nightmare, how long will it take for you to build another teleportation device?"

Nightmare adjusted the neon glasses.

"Without magic and based on the technology here... About 2.5 million years"

Fred fell over.

"noooooooo!"

END OF CHAPTER.

(Hey guys, now that the nightmares are here I'm accepting suggestions for they're nicknames, thanks!)


	14. Chapter 14

(Ok guys quick note here. Nightmare is nightmare Freddy not an rial Niggtmare or nightmare fredbear. They aren't in the story yet)

"I have to turn into a white plush named dreamy who's the opposite of me? But that means... I'll be dumb for the first time? NOOOOOO!"

"And not so much of a drama queen"

Gold added.

Dreamy/nightmare peered into the child's bedroom.

"Ok nightmare- er, dreamy. You have to think of this log- logi- lojikly- logi,cly- logically. Ugh this I annoying, and so are these glasses..." He/she adjusted the neon pink glasses that were drawn in its face. Dreamy ran out and jumped towards the kid "rar!"

The kid laughed. "Ugh..." Dreamy headed out of the door and looked for plushtrap. "Plush can you help me scare that kid?"

"Who are you?"

"nightmare."

"Your not nightmare, he's tall and scary looking and your short and... fluffy."

"Long story short I got dared to change into this idiotic form. So will you help me or not?"

"Hmm depends."

"Depends on what?!"

"I'll help you if you stop calling me short."

"Ugh ok fine, come on"

Meanwhile everyone was sitting and waiting for nightmare/dreamy to scare the kid and come back.

"Ugh I'm boooooored." Blaze said.

"What's the next dare," she looked at the list.

"Um... Eheheh..."

Everyone took off leaving Chica, Freddy, and the list behind.

"What's the big deal about the next dare?" Freddy picked up the list and looked at it.

"Um..." *is blushing*

The kid checked the closet and doors. The nightmares were being unusually quiet. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw something move away from the flashlight. He turned around and was jumped by plushtrap and dreamy. Behind him nightmare Chica picked the kid up and shook him. He screamed and fainted. Everyone laughed. "Haha we really got that kid this time!" Nightmare Bonnie said.

"And this is really nightmare?" He asked Springplush and pointed at dreamy. "For the last time yes I am" nightmare crossed his arms.

"Ok then net question then, does anyone have a camera? I wanna take a picture of him"

"NO PICTURES!"

Nightmare and Plushtrap appeared back where everyone was.

"Oh hey Plush you're here!" Springtrap said. "Wait what the heck is this place?" Plushtrap asked looking around.

"Someone brought us into the my little pony universe" destiny explained. "Yeah with a teleportater that's controlled by a lever!" Fred chimed in. "Teleportation device." Nightmare said annoyed mostly because he was still dreamy.

"Hey wait a minute" Alice said.

"Where's Freddy and Chica?"

"Oh crap we just left them in a swamp! They've probably been eaten or something!"

Everyone rushed back to where Freddy and Chica where. They were being attacked by wooden wolves.

"Wolves coming alive! What the heck?!"

"Well actually Alice, it's just as weird and robots coming alive and trying to kill you"

Chicago suddenly started running toward the wolves.

"FLYING CHICKEN ATTACK!"

She dived towards them and ran into them, destroying all the wolves.

"See blaze, I told ya, I'm a superhero!"

"Ok and lastly, springtrap you get a flamethrower torch. And Vincent you are toast."

"TOAST! WHERE?!"

He then noticed springtrap coming towards him wielding a flamethrower.

"Oh, I'm the toast. OH GOD RUN FOR MY LIFEEEEEEE!" He ran off and springtrap chased him.

"Ok then that's all solved but we still have the matter of getting back to our world..." Blaze said nervously.

Character names:

Chica

Bonnie

Freddy

Foxy

Gold(golden Freddy)

Chicago(toy Chica)

Bonbon or Blu(toy Bonnie)

Fred or teddy(toy Freddy)

Mangle or maddie-unbroken version

Billy(bb)

Birch(balloon girl)

Mario or puppet(marionette)

Shadow(shadow Freddy)

Moonlight(shadow Bonnie)

Phantom(phantom Freddy)

Springtrap

(The other phantoms don't have names yet!)

Nightmare(nightmare Freddy)

Plush(plushtrap)

Nightmare fredbear(no name yet)

(None of the other nightmares or the translucent nightmare Freddy have names yet!)

**So yeah if anyone could help with nicknames that'd be appreciated! Thanks!**

**-F0xyth3p1rat3f0x**


	15. Chapter 15- Merry Christmas :D

"YAY IM ME AGAIN!" Nightmare said. "That was terrible. Anyway let's do those dares!"

"Hey no fair I'm supposed to do the intro!"

"Let's just get the story going ok?" Fred said.

"Well if the long intro is bothering you let's make it longer! Ooooo we could make the whole chapter an intro!"

Blaze smiled. "heh just joking."

Nameless2014

N. FredBear is Goldie, N. Freddy is Freddie, N. Bonnie is Bonz, N. Chica is Chic. Right?

Nightmare could just be Nightmare. :3

Also, I have a dare. Everyone, meet your counterparts, FNaF World Characters! (Adventure Characters) Try not to scream, *snickers* or die when you see the random weapons they are going to get... :3 it's an RPG, mind you.

FNaF132

I've got dares! And a OC  
Dares~!  
Freddy: Go on a date with whoever you want  
Springtrap: Meet my OC!(info coming soon) and kiss her  
Chica: Kiss Bonnie  
Foxy: Sing 'Noticed'  
Bonnie: Dance the Gangnam Style  
Toy Freddy: Kill Vincent  
Toy Bonnie: Turn to a girl (or boy)!  
Toy Chica: Kiss Toy Freddy  
Mangle: Date with Foxy  
That is all and OC info.  
Name: Trapper  
Species: Rabbit/Nightmare  
Appearance: A girl version of Springtrap (has a skinnier body than Toy Chica), has a three mark scar on her left eye, a black bow on the back of her neck, greyish purple eyes, sharp teeth and claws.  
BackStory:She prefer being alone, sometimes attacking the night guards make her comfortable. She was a 6 year old girl named Kadenza Sanderson, she had pale skin, dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, her smile was alike Springtrap. During an Performance, a man had led her and her younger sibling to the backroom and killed them. Soon the new Animatronic came and those three children possessed them. She possesses Spring Trapper, she is a 'Counter Part' of Springtrap but a fixed and a girl version. She has dark golden fur, greyish purple eyes, a three mark scar on her left eye, sharp teeth and claws (only as a Nightmare when attacking), a kind but shy smile. As a Nightmare her endoskeleton shows in these places Left Arm: Hand, elbow to shoulder. Right Arm: Wrist to elbow. Left Leg: (Same pattern as Right Arm.) Right Leg:( Same pattern as left arm.). And a three mark scar on her Left eye(Showing blood, also her endoskeleton only reveals as a withered or a Nightmare when angry). She is muted, but then she learned how to speak in 45 years!(Don't ask)  
See ya later

XxPeacegirl02xX

I'm back folks! *grins evilly at everyone except for Bonnie, Gold, and Spring (Springtrap)*

Okay, that's enough torture for you. *Magical force brings them back to the pizzeria*

Hmm, Oh, Freddy, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica Mangle, and Mario, hadn't done anything to you yet~ *Eyes glow red*

Freddy, just wear a mustache. I don't hate you that much...

Chica, sing 'I believe I can fly' while jumping off the roof. Don't worry, there's a mattress down there.

Toy Chica, talk backwards for the rest of the chapter.

Toy Bon, pour pink paint on Vincent. Then run away laughing like a madman. Lol.

Mangle, yell 'GOTTA GO FAST!' and run down the hall.

Mr. Marionette, you are now transported to the Mario universe.

-A new OC approaches!-

Name: Clancy the Clown

Species: Humanoid animatronic

Appearance: Frizzy blonde hair, small red nose, mismatching green and blue eyes, red puffy shirt and yellow pants. Big blue bow tie and huge red-and-blue striped boots. His face is white since he is a clown, and has big red lips.

Personality: He is a pessimist, despite being a clown. In fact, he is the exact opposite of his daytime role. He kind of acts like a jerk to everyone.

Backstory: Part of the gang at Dazzle Doo's Pizza. His daytime role is to be funny and make kids laugh. The real Clancy hates this. So if he appears in this story, he probably escaped.

Abilities: Asides from killing night guards, none yet.

Dang sorry this was super long...*

Lord-of-Rodor

7h agoIf you can, please add an OC of my creation (though whose existence is supported by evidence) named Lockjaw. He is a red and gold dragon anamatronic. He was created with Springtrap as part of the Springlock Experiment, and also has a dead person crammed inside him. Unlike Springtrap, however, his victim was of a kind nature, and he reflects it. His personality is generally very sweet, kind, and gentle, and he is fairly soft spoken.. Until he is angered, of course. Then he is even more vicious and violent than Nightmare. He has a Winchester ranch hand lever-action and a sawed-off Winchester model 1887 slung over his back, and has sharper talons than even Mangle. Despite this he is a pacifist who hates confrontation.  
He is very sensitive about the fact that he has a dead former Navy SEAL in him, and reacts very violently to jumpscares. He has a massive crush on Toy Chica and stutters whenever she is around. He also cooks a mean pizza, and hides his face with his wings whenever he gets embarrassed.  
He is somewhat shorter than most of the other anamatronics but, at 78 years old, he is one of the oldest, second only to Springtrap.

Also, I have two other submissions.I dare Toy Chica to play FNAF 4 (bonus points for Lockjaw comforting her)I also dare Marionette to prank each and every one of the other anamatronics.

"Hello everyone it's us and we're back in our world again (yay!). So today we have chickadee(nightmare Chica), Bon (nightmare Bonnie), and Freddi(nightmare(translucent nightmare Freddy) ). And Also we have Trapper and Clancy and the fnaf 3 nightgaurd is now called Jordan, geez this place is getting crowded."

"First off everyone has to meet their counterparts from fnaf world and also you guys have a tip: try not to scream or die when you see the weapons they get"

"Try not to scream or die? That doesn't sound good..."

Blaze chuckled. "Trust me Fred, it probably won't be"

"emag siht rof strapretuoc ruo teem dna pu yrruh tsuj stel,syuG" Chicago said.

"What's she saying?"

"Don't worry I understand backwards" Bonnie said.

"...She says lets just hurry up and meet our counterparts for this game"

"Oh, ok then, let's go!"

"But you aren't an animatronic so why are you coming with us?"

Blaze rolled her eyes.

"To revive you when you die of course. What else?"

"That's not helping me feel any better!" They set off and blaze led them to where the fnaf world characters were. "Blaze why are we going through a jungle to get there?"

"What? Oh, the jungle makes it more dramatic. So then it's like. A group of animatronics, wandering through the jungle to their doom!"

"... Blaze stop scaring us."

"I think I'm mostly scaring you Fred, everyone else seems pretty brave."

Meanwhile all the animatronics that were ocs were waiting for the normal animatronics. "Who's bored?" Charcoal asked. "Hey wait I have an idea!" Ember exclaimed, a lightbulb appearing on top of her head which she quickly grabbed and tossed away. "Oh great" charcoal sighed.

"What's it now?" "Oh come on it's a good idea. Let's go kill the nightgaurds!"

"Hey actually that sounds pretty fun...

The night guards were sitting at a table in the pizzeria. "We have a few minutes were animatronics aren't trying to kill us and it's actually pretty boring..." Alice said. "I wouldn't say animatronics aren't trying to kill us yet..." Mike said pointing at the animatronics coming out of the backstage room. "It's probably nothing but just to be safe... Should we go to the office?" Everyone nodded and went over to the office.

Meanwhile on the way there Chica started singing. "99 pizzas in the kitchen, 99 pizzas! You take one down share it with friends you have 98 pizzas in the kitchen! 98..." Fred facepalmed.

Later...

"56 pizzas in the kitchen, 56 pizzas! You..." Everyone groaned.

Even later...

"25 pizzas in the kitchen..."

Mangle rose her hook threateningly

"Chica, I will literally BITE your face off!" Bonnie started crying and blaze sighed "no, bonnie, it's ok. She's not threatening to bite YOUR face off"

Way later...

"1 pizza! You take one share it with your friends..." Everyone waited in anticipation. "you have 0 pizzas in the kitchen!" Chica finished and everyone sighed out of relief.

"no more pizzas in the kitchen, no more pizzas! You cook more in the oven you have 99 pizzas in the kitchen! 98 pizzas in the kitchen..."

Everyone groaned.

"And ok we're here!"

"I don't see anything"

"Oh yeah, they're gonna fall out of the sky"

"WHAT?!"

"Haha not really silly, this was an ambush. Look behind you."

Fred looked behind him

"PSYCH! Gotcha!"

The animatronic ocs walked out to where the guards had been but they were gone. "Ugh they must have caught on to us!" Ember growled.

"And another one of your plans are a failure. Again." Ember hit her on the head. "ACK!" And then trappers head got smashed off...

"The plans not over!" Ember said excitedly. "We can hang near their doors and stuff like the originals. Their power doesn't last forever!"

"That's actually... A pretty good plan" charcoal said. "I'm surprised"

"Whatever..."

Meanwhile the guards were in the office. "This is really cramped..." Mike said. "I doubt that their trying to kill us" Jeremy said to Alice. "Probably you were just tense due to you being a guard, right Mike? Mike?" Mike was looking behind him. "What is it?" Jeremy looked behind him and screamed. Jeremy quickly shut the door on charcoal. "Haha you scream like a girl" Fritz said. "Do not!" Jeremy replied. "Don't say that Fritz your implying that all girls have high pitched screams!" She blushed embarrassed. "Whoops, sorry...I didn't mean your scream was high-pitched Jeremy!"

Jordan(fnaf 3 guard) sighed "that's not important right now, we just need to survive till blaze and the other animatronics get back" Jeremy glanced at Alice "my scream is Not high pitched." He said. "I'm sorry I wasn't saying that. I was objecting to when people say 'you scream like a girl'" she glared at Fritz and Jeremy did too. "Why are you all blaming me!?" He whined.

Meanwhile:

They walked forward a little only to see a tiny mangle playing with a ping-pong paddle and a little toy Freddy was a little behind it. The little mangle slowly turned to look at them.

"OMIGOSHITSSOCUTEIWANNAGIVEITAHUG!" Freddi(translucent nightmare) gushed.

"No don't is probably a tra-" Fredi ignored Bon and ran to give the cute and tiny toy Freddy a hug. All the sudden the little mangle shot a fireball at him and he exploded.

"OH MY GOD RUN FOR UR LIVESSSSS MINI MES GONNA KILL US ALLLLLLLL!" Mangle shouted and everyone started running. Bonnie stopped and paused to catch his breath when he heard a snap above him. He looked up to see a little Chica in the branches above him.

"Ehehe, nice little Chica with a gun, don't kill me- Aaah!" *gets shot with laser gun*

Blaze stepped out from behind a tree and looked around for the animatronics. "Geez what a mess... And I have to track everyone down to resurrect them too... Ugh" she started heading out to look for them. She saw Fred first. She resurrected him which took a bit(because not all host privileges are instantaneous) he stood "geez being resurrected still feels weird..." He looked behind blaze. "What?" She turned around. "Oh crap." A nightmare Freddy was standing behind them. "Uh oh" Fred said right before it killed them.

"Woah we're ghosts, that's never happened before." Fred said. "Yeah well I've never been killed in this before!" Blaze said angrily. "So... How long will it take to resurrect?" Fred asked. "Ugh, an hour..."

"Hmm well while we wait... *pulls out checkerboard* checkers?"

"Drat they know what we're up to now for sure!" Ember said. "How about we give up now?" Charcoal suggested. "We're not giving up! We have to at least kill one guard!"ember exclaimed. "Ok fine, if that helps you feel better..."

Mike opened the door. And glanced outside. He saw Clancy grinning evilly.

"AHH kill Fritz instead!" He pushed Fritz out the door towards Clancy.

"Hey don't leave me out-"

Mike slammed the door shut.

"Wadya do that for?!" Jeremy said.

"Well rather him then me. And now it less crowded." Mike said.

"Mike you still shouldn't have left him out there." Alice said and checked the cameras. Mike glanced at the camera. "It looks like they're using the original animatronics patterns. Clancy is chica, charcoal is Bonnie, hyena is foxy, and ember is Freddy. There's a bunch of others too" he said to Alice and the others.

"Well that's just great!" Alice said sarcastically. "This will be fun!"

"Don't be so negative, blaze and the others will be back soon and we'll be safe." Jeremy said. "I hope so" Alice muttered. "Clancy at the right door" Destiny said and Mike checked the lights. "40% already..." Jordan warned. "Well this is just getting better and better!"

"Oh good finally we're revived! No offense Fred but your not that good at checkers, I beat you like 10 times."

"None taken"

After Blaze had revived everyone they headed back to the pizzeria.

"99 pizzas on the shelf, 99 pizzas you-"

Foxy covered chicas mouth. "Can someone please shut her up?"

"No worries foxy" blaze grinned.

"Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver" she held up a roll of duct tape.

"10%" destiny said. "Oh no, hyenas running down the hallway." Alice slammed the door. "No no please go away!" Alice pleaded. Then the lights went out. "0%" Jeremy stated. "Thanks captain obvious" Mike said.

Ember ran up to the door. "Um, ok powers out what's next?" She asked.

"Freddy sings the march of the toreadors" Mike said. "Yeah, right. And... How does that go again?"

"YOU SUCK AT BEING FREDDY" someone down the hall shouted.

"SHUT UP CLANCY!" Ever yelled back. "Now, how's it go?"

Alice started to hum the song.

"Oh yeah ok, now I remember. ?-"

"Hey what's going on, why're the lights off?" They could hear blaze call. "Ember I thought you were keeping this place up. EMBER WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh crap" ember said. "Don't go anywhere." She walked off towards blaze and all the guards ran after her.

"So, the lights?" Blaze asked.

"Everything's ok the power just ran out for a bit" ember smiled cheekily.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL US!" Alice tattled. Blaze turned angrily at ember.

"Ehehe, I'm gonna run now!" She ran of with blaze chasing after her.

The guards and the animatronics stood there watching blaze chase ember. "And... Wait, why is Chicas mouth covered in ductape?"

Alice asked. "Oh yah, whoops sorry chica" they took the ductape off her mouth.

"I have to go on a date? And picks someone? Uh... I dunno"

"It doesn't have to be someone you love, it can be just a friend also" blaze said. "Um well then not Chicago cause her eyes are creepy, not chica because she's more like a sister, not mangle because she's creepy and springtrap would probably kill me. Judging by the look he just gave me I'm probably right. The phantoms are weird and the nightmares are plain scary, also moonlight has the creepy eye thing too so I guess... Bonbon then."

"Well... I guess that's one way to choose... Well then springtrap you have to meet Trapper and kiss her. Hang on a mo, I need to resurrect her... Ok there ya go"

"...but-"

"No buts. Kiss. And Bonnie you have to kiss chica too."

"This chapter is very weird." Foxy stated.

"I completely and utterly agree. Oh yes, Fred you have to kill Vincent and then Chicago you have to kiss him"

"!tahw"

"Yes and then mangle has to go on a date with foxy."

"But he's my brother!"

"Yes that will be awkward. Ok bye!"

everyone who wasn't part of that left to go play charades.

Chicago set up a Romantic date for Freddy and bonbon then left. They were sitting at one of the plastic tables with a red cloth draped over it. On it was a little candle and a pizza. It actually is hard to set up a romantic dinner on short notice- don't blame Chicago. "So... Why are you wearing a mustache?" Bonbon asked Freddy "it was a dare"

"Oh. Heh this is really... Awkward..."

"I agree. Oh well, I guess some it's there I'll have a slice of pizza." He reached over and accidentally knocked over the candle and the table cloth started on fire.

The people not involved in the current dares were playing charades when bonbon and Freddy came over to them "THAT WAS TERRIBLE" they said simultaneously. Freddy's tophat was burned and bonbons bow tie was too. "What happened?"

"The tablecloth caught on fire."

"Oh. Uhm, ok..."

After Chicago had to kiss Fred he decided to go kill Vincent. Vincent was in the kitchen making toast when Fred snuck up on him. He killed him quickly and the. Once Vincent respawned BonBon poured pink paint on him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bonbon and Fred ran out of the kitchen laughing like a madmen with an angry Vincent after them. "Haha nice color on you Vincent!" Blaze said and started laughing. Everyone got back and blaze and Fred was still laughing. "Heh, ok chica time to jump of a roof haha... Geez that was funny." Vincent glared at blaze.

"Ok guys you got the matress in position?" Chica asked. "Yep!" Freddy said to her. "Ok here goes."

She took a running leap off the roof

"I BELIVE I CAN FLY!" She slammed into the ground creating a chica-sized hole. "I thought you said that there was a mattress for me to land on!"

"Um, I think we made a miscalculation..." Freddy said.

Marionette started laughing.

"What?" Marionette kept laughing.

"Oh I get it, he pranked me." Chica said. "Haha very funny. We're all laughing here. Now can someone get me out of this hole?"

"Ok I forgot this one. Bonbon has to turn into a guy for the rest of the chapter. And also mangle you have to run down the hallway saying-"

"GOTTA GO FAST" she zoomed off down the hallway and they could hear a crashing sound. "MANGLE YOU BETTER NOT BE CRASHING THROUGH THE WALL AGAIN!" Freddy called. "Geez your as bad as foxy!" Mangle came back covered in green paint. "What happened?"

"Somebody set up a green paint trap near the doorway!" Everyone looked at marionette. "It MIGHT have been me..." He grinned and mangle glared at him. "Don't worry guys we won't have to worry about him for the rest of the chapter!" Blaze said.

"...what?"marionette asked.

"You're being sent to the mario universe!"

"So well Mario is hanging out with Mario and luigi, Chicago has to play fnaf 4! While your playing you can talk normally so we can understand you."

"It's not scary is it?" Chicago asked nervously.

"...well I would love to lie to ya' and say it will be fine but, well... Its absolutely terrifying."

"Oh"

"But oh well here we go!"

Blaze and Chicago walked over to the computer.

"Okay now we just have to buy this online..." Chicago said.

She added it to the cart and clicked buy.

"And... We need an acount."

They set that up.

"And credit card info."

"Ohmigod who knew buying a game took so long!" Blaze whined.

They waited a while until the game downloaded. Blaze went to click on it then stopped. "What's wrong?"

"...we bought the second not the 4th."

Marionette looked around at the world. "Ugh everything's all pixelated. Even I'm pixelated!" He kept walking some more. "And I'm in the middle of nowhere." He walked past bricks and mushrooms and found none other then... Mario. "Oh hello." He said.

"Could you direct me to some place that isn't remote please?" Mario ignored him and kept bouncing on the little creatures.

"Fine if you won't help me... I'll use hacks!" Marionette typed in something random onto the internal keyboard. Suddenly he was in a maze running away from ghosts then climbing a ladder and jumping over barrels. He was zapped into another game where he was shooting mushrooms and centipedes then he was digging for gems and running from different enemies. He was brought into even more worlds. He was moving blocks so the would fill the whole line and break then he was fighting a skeleton with a kid in a striped shirt. He was brought into a bunch more games and then he was back into the Mario world. (Bonus points if you can name all those games i described there are 6 total and 5 are classics)

"Woah that was intense." He said.

Chicago and blaze finally got the game on the computer and Chicago clicked on it to play.

"Blaze this looks creepy I don't want to play this..." She said.

"I'm sure this g-game will be ok."

Lockjaw said trying to comfort her.

"Actually I've played it before and it's quite scary" blaze stated and lockjaw glared at her.

"What it is!"

"That's n-not helping c-Chicago"

Blaze shrugged. "Why do you care so much anyway? ...oooooohhhhhhh I see..." She smirked and lockjaw covered his face with his wings.

Meanwhile Chicago was getting familiar with the controls.

"Hey what's that breathing sound at the door mean? I should check that out" she clicked on the flashlight only to be confronted by nightmare Bonnie. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Blaze started cracking up.

"Hey I-it's not funny she was s-scared!" Lockjaw said.

"I'm *laugh* sorry it's just... *wheeze* so funny... Omg."

"Well I guess I try again." Chicago said and clicked on the start button.

Suddenly Marionette appeared right next to blaze. "Woah how did you get here?"

"I have a hack where I can get into other games but just for a minute it usually only lets me into pixelated games though. I guess this is an exception"

"Oh."

"Yeah but anyway can I please get back into here it's really annoying on the Mario universe I-"

He suddenly disappeared.

"That was... Weird..." Blaze said staring at where he had just been.

Chicago had just finished the game after about a billion failed attempts.

"So what didya' think?" Blaze asked.

"Ykaerf repus saw ti" Chicago responded.

"Well I didn't understand that by I'm assuming you where scared. Lockjaw had to calm you down so you didn't smash the computer!"

"...ot evah did eh heay"

"Well I think that's all for today.

Wait am I forgetting something? Oh yeah, merry Christmas!"

"Blaze I think your forgetting someone..." Fred said.

"Who?"

"Mar-"

"Whoops end of chapter byeee!"


End file.
